The Eighteenth Year : Becoming Queen
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Chaos has officially lived up to his name, he has wrecked the glorious and naive future that they were to know. Instead now on her eighteenth birthday she is to be queen, but she isn't ready yet, and she doesn't get a choice. Multi Crosses
1. The Things Chaos Changed

_Neo-queen Serenity gazed out among her subjects giving a small nervous smile to all those she recognized during her crunch year of lessons. She waved elegantly at Endymion who nodded to her with his boyish smile before dunking his head back into the heady text-book he was reading. All the forced knowledge, time with Ami and others, and that medical text book of his was still gibberish to her, but at least now she could hold a semi-decent conversation with him. Sighing she turned from her ill-fated star-crossed lover prince romance, who became a friend, a close friend in the end. Silently she wondered if the fates had just given up on the pair after the whole mess with Chaos, and she now Cosmos, well when she needs to be, belatedly she looked at her young, barren ring finger and sighed once more. A click of heels behind her had her turning her head to face the wisdom filled orbs of the Plutonian Senshi; she nodded intrigued toward the woman while smiling at her old friend._

"_It is time to pick regents Your Majesty while you accept your crown from the moon." Pluto informed her while kneeling and placing a fist above her heart._

"_All ready, but I was just coroneted with Endymion's crown and the Earthen throne." The Neo-Queen simpered while gazing at her senshi._

"_I know, and I am sorry, but we must make reparations for all the underhanded methods we had to use and all the damage Chaos did." Pluto responded while rising from her kneeling position on behalf of Serenity's wave. Serenity sighed while leaning back a little in the ornate throne, the laurel leaves that extended from the crown digging into her head as she shifted. Fixing the crown so as not to cause anymore discomfort, she wondered what her new future crown would look like when joined with the moon crown, and she silently wondered if she would ever see her precious future daughter again. "I understand it is a lot of responsibilities to take on your young shoulders," she trailed off while tossing a glare Endymion's way, "but none the less it must be done, do not worry you will 'catch a break,' as they say soon enough." Pluto explained while waving her hands to the crowd and where the Neo-Queen would pick the new nobles from that fell just below her senshi in political power. For once the Neo-Queen regretted that she never asked Chibi-Usa how she had achieved her ruling in her time; politics is a very dirty game. Sighing she nodded her acquiesce while glancing at all the power-hungry faces that surrounded the ones she would pick in the end, she definitely will not pick those who would seek to abuse their power, and subconsciously she would repay those who helped her and those who had hindered her. _

"_How are the generals readapting to their surroundings and to their old positions?" The Neo-Queen inquired while smiling down at her people and friends._

"_With Endymion the bond is still there so they are semi-happy, unfortunately the bonds with the senshi are still strained." Pluto answered and Serenity nodded._

"_I see, and any word from the front?" She asked, while flicking an observation to the four generals who just walked in with a bow. How interesting was it that when she took the throne the throne brought the generals back to life reborn with the purity they once held._

"_No my queen, but we do have some good news from the Northern section, he is healing nicely and thanks you for your help." Kunzite responded while kneeling as Pluto once did._

"_It pleases us that his health is in good repair." Serenity returned and smiled when Jadeite snickered at her, the rest of the Shitennou shook their heads at the youngest. "We are interested to know what amuses you about our manner." Serenity spoke and Jadeite snickered some more before nodding._

"_I'm sorry it's just so odd hearing you speak that way, as I cannot help but remember a certain whiny senshi or even a rebellious princess who refused her court lessons." Jadeite explained while smiling at her._

"_Oh shut up, it's hard enough remembering to do so without you prodding me about it." The Neo-Queen whined at him and the Shitennou smiled._

"_Now there is the Tsuki Senshi I remember when I use to fight against you." Jadeite teased fondly while grinning at her._

"_It seems that you have not changed that much of all Your Majesty, you've merely matured." Nephrite spoke up with a tender smile._

"_Gee thanks guys for your support, I mean it is really flattering, here I am trying my best to be a good queen, when I should be out buying dresses and being a wild child, thanks, thanks a lot." The bunny scolded them and the Shitennou snickered while rising as they were ordered to by the queen. "Zoisite are you all right, you have been awfully quiet?" Serenity inquired._

"_I was just wondering if I should get you some cheese with that whine for your eighteenth birthday." Zoisite teased, but his frown did not lift from his brow._

"_You are lying to me Zoisite, but I understand this isn't the time to talk about it, however, it is the senshi cold and unforgiving response to you guys isn't it." The Neo-Queen stated while nodding to those who waited for her._

"_Still so perceptive about the human heart, My Liege, sometimes I wonder if we were better off not reborn again." Zoisite remarked and the Shitennou frowned while the Neo-Queen sighed._

"_Give them time, they are young and passionate, to let you in on a little secret it took the Outer Senshi and the Inner Senshi forever to get along and even then they tend to stick to their own circles." Serenity spoke while smiling at her soul sisters across the way._

"_Young and passionate, you speak as if you are over ninety years old, aren't you just as young as them, or are all those rebirths catching up to you?" Jadeite spoke up and Serenity was tempted to hit him no matter what the tabloids would say._

"_Shut up Jadeite, stop teasing me when I'm supposed to be making an impression." Serenity scolded and though she tried to glare she wound up smiling at them instead._

"_The queen is right, we have taken up too much of her time at the moment." Kunzite cut in and the four of them bowed and left her to the wolves of fate. Pluto stifled a smile behind her glove and nodded out into the audience that awaited her young queen. Chaos might have messed up the future, but this one was shaping up to be a much more interesting and better one indeed._

_Serenity sighed trying not to slouch in the uncomfortable throne while turning to the people in the room. Once again she mused over their faces, weighing their souls and hearts, the future wasn't too bad if the ones she trusted remained the same souls they were. She waved the advisors forward, making note to get rid of them as soon as possible, for they were of the old regime, and fell back listening to their droll. Subconsciously she wondered why the Earthen throne had preserved these old idiots, as they listed names and ranks and royalties of each person standing in the room. Knowing that it will be a long while before they finished, she cast her gaze once more to the people in the room before falling into familiar memories of those she had met in this last year. _

Usagi blinked happily as her soul once more rested on terra firma with her beloved family beside her. They had did it they had won the battle, Chaos was gone and the cauldron stable, now it was time to say good bye to new friends. There were tears, hugs, and fond wishes of farewell and promises to visit as the Star Senshi, along with their princess got ready to leave for their home. Usagi blinked and blushed when Seiya approached, glared daringly at Mamoru before kissing her on the cheek and cheekily waving good-bye to her. "See you around Odango, stay pretty for me, I'll see you again sometime." Seiya stated while bowing to her. Usagi couldn't help herself and leapt forward to hug the senshi, she would miss Seiya very, very much, but the future must go on. After a few minutes of holding one another close with neither side willing to let go, Mamoru stepped up and pulled the blond into his embrace knowing she was struggling not to cry.

"Do not take so long to visit, that wouldn't make Usagi very happy." Mamoru informed him, then they all watched as the ones from a far-away distance locked hands and disappeared into a flash of light. Looking down at the blond in his arms as his shirt began to feel wet he wondered where everything went wrong.

Feeling the solemn atmosphere, Minako cleared her throat and smiled at her princess, but that did little to cheer her up from her cry. Haruka had a better idea, even if she was honestly curious, she knew it would bring a chuckle from the blond. "Why is it everything we senshi do, we have to be so flashy about it?" Haruka inquired while blinking still from the bright flash of light that herald the exit of the senshi from another galaxy.

"You know, I don't know, I mean we tried to keep the media attention away from us right?" Minako responded while tapping her chin with a finger.

"I guess its just one of the things that comes with being a senshi." Makoto said while shrugging her shoulders. The rest of the senshi laughed including Usagi while she unwound herself from Mamoru's embrace.

"I like the pretty sparkles and the magical backgrounds we get when we transform, and the outers get sakura blossoms, that are neat too." Usagi stated while join her family with happier air.

"Poor Mamoru-san though, he gets the prettiest background of all from the magic and he's a guy." Rei remarked causing the Earth prince to sigh.

"I miss the time when you all were younger and actually admired me." Mamoru said while ruffling his raven hair.

"Oh well, we grew up, is it such a shame you do not have your little fan club anymore." Makoto teased and punch Mamoru lightly in the arm.

"It seems like a perfectly good waste of magic the backgrounds use in our transformation, certainly it could be geared toward something else." Ami intoned while pushing up her glasses.

"Oh come on Ami-chan, you know you like it, and Mako-chan don't punch Mamo-chan, and I'm sure there is a reason for the pretty backgrounds." Usagi chimed checking on her love one's arm. Luna chuckled from her place on the ground, oh she knew why they had such elaborate displays, and she had an inkling Setsuna did too. Princess Serenity had more in common with her Queen mother and the rest of Selene's line than she would think. A clearing of a throat drew the senshi attention to their last guest and silent some wondered why she was still here. "Yes, what is it Galaxia?" Usagi posed while gazing at the nervous senshi. While looking over though she swore she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, you should have died…" Galaxia spoke softly and immediately all eyes riveted on the senshi.

"What do you mean I should have died?" Usagi inquired while wrapping her arms around herself.

"Chaos interrupted the path of you future and mess with time, you are about to become queen…and…" Galaxia trailed off when she saw Usagi head snap to the side.

"Did I just see myself vanquish a Lemures?" Usagi inquired while starring at the image across from them. The rest of the senshi temu turned and sure enough they saw the battle that had once taken place before. "Okay, what is going on?" Usagi questioned as she turned away from the battle and the images that bring painful reminders.

"That was what I was trying to explain, Chaos has sent the timeline into a scramble because, it appeared too early, and since you did not die or accept you ascension completely this is the result." Galaxia stated while Setsuna went white and cast her senses to the Gates. "If you had died you would have been reborn in the right position in time, or if you had chosen to ascend to your rightful throne among the stars you would have been free." She added.

"So you are saying it's my fault that I actually survived an encounter with an enemy or that I chose to resurrect my friends, my family, instead of merrily going about my way." Usagi exclaimed, slightly put off that things had gotten so out of hand.

"Not at all, you now have the power of Cosmos within, but not at your command, your reign of Neo-Queen is about to begin, and it's all Chaos's fault that you are not ready at all." Galaxia responded. "For the great freeze hasn't happen that would purify and basically brainwash the people of earth into accepting your rule." She continued, sighing as the senshi got more and more anxious.

"Wait a minute, brainwash, we aren't the dark kingdom, or nemesis." Usagi cried out, trying to process the information that was being given to her.

"Technically you were never supposed to know, you were just to awaken, accept your coronation, and bring peace to the great utopia." Setsuna spoke up while Usagi tried to wrap her mind around the information, and was shock to find that her senshi along with Mamoru weren't all that surprised.

"I'm not surprised Usako, my people, they are too indebted in their personal desires to give up their independence to a foreign rule." Mamoru explained while running a hand through his hair. "I'm almost ashamed of them, but they are my people." He stated sighing all the while.

"They wouldn't be giving up their independence they would be insuring their safety!" Usagi yelped, and Rei stepped up to hug her.

"Usagi, picture my father, he's like the majority in charge, they would never let Crystal Tokyo come to pass, and the other countries would never accept the seat of power to be anywhere but in their country." Rei commented much aware of politics and all the evil that infests such a needed necessity.

"Koneko, you are too pure, kind, and naïve to understand, but it was either that, or we kill them all." Haruka finally ended the discussion.

"No one remembers the Silver Alliance, and even if they did hime it wouldn't matter for the Earth still hated us except for the Earthain Royal Family." Michiru added, and Usagi collapsed to her knees in shock.

"It is different now Hime, you get a new chance at the throne, but this time you have to play, and play dirty, learn and become the queen you would become many centuries later." Hotaru stated and Usagi gazed at her family.

"What if I just decline, what if I say skip this queen business let's all be normal, what if I just don't do it?" Usagi rambled and Galaxia shook her head.

"It's a destiny of this planet and of all planets for you to rule." Galaxia answered.

"Well what if I say screw destiny, people should always be able to decide shouldn't they?" Usagi asked.

"Well, to put it lightly and as easily as possible hime, then the planet goes boom." Ami answered this time, and seeing the confusion elaborated. "There is too much magic in the core with no control, and it has only gotten more unstable with us being here and then being forced to fight numerous magical enemies." She continued and kneeled down beside the shocked blond. "It's an evil necessity but if you do not have the coronation, thus become the controller of Gaia's magic, then Earth as we knew will cease to exist and while we will be reborn the terrans would not." Ami finished and Usagi fished for any thought that would help her grasp the situation.

"What about you Mamoru, aren't you the prince of this world, couldn't you just stop it?" Usagi inquired.

"No Usagi, it has not been me who has healed my home, it has not been my magic that has made everything possible, and it is not me who now rules the stars willing or not." Mamoru stated while hugging the kneeling girl. "This time I cannot help you, this time I cannot offer any assistance this you'll have to accept and do on your own." Mamoru explained and kissed Usagi gently on the cheek. "It seems like I have my own path to take, and lessons I need to learn, I also need to train with the Kinshou, I think it would be better if we put our relationship off." Mamoru said, and kissed her deeply once. "You need to find where you stand and who you are now, you need to spread your wings." He said and backed away. "No matter what I love and care about you, but this time we got to let each other go." Then he turned and walked off as the final battle with Nehelenia finished in the distance and the world warped. Usagi felt everything displace, time went back to its proper alignment, her emotions fell, and Mamoru disappear to a castle that had been hidden from the rest of the Earth for many years. Then the emptiness came and the warrior along with the princess within looked up at her assorted family with a sad smile.

"When I pictured the future, this was not what I imagined." She told them softly. Setsuna kneeled before her dashed and confused hime, lifted one of Usagi's hands in her own and kissed her right ring finger knuckle.

"Then make the future that you imagine, my lady, remember the future is not set in stone." She whispered in comfort.

"No it seems more like the future is set in jello." Minako remarked and the rest of the senshi blinked at her before laughing.

"I do not even want to know how you came to that conclusion Mina-chan." Rei responded and Usagi stood up on shaky legs but with a determine grin.

"I understand, I'll find a way to do this right, and I'll become the best queen they will ever see!" She declared all fire and love in her voice.

"That's the way princess, tomorrow we start your lessons." Galaxia intruded.

"Lessons…?" Usagi parroted.

"You have a year until you take the throne on your eighteenth birthday, so you better get started, no more laziness your majesty." Galaxia informed her and Usagi nodded.

"Girl, we have a lot of work to do." Minako stated as she saw Usagi step forward and trip.

"No, _we_ don't, as far as her majesty is concerned." Setsuna spoke while the garnet rod appeared in her hand. "Only I, Uranus, and Neptune will be actively interacting with the princess, well not even that." Setsuna now Pluto spoke.

"What do you mean Meiousei-san?" Rei spoke up as she stared at Pluto.

"I'm going to set up the situations she needs to grow and Uranus and Neptune, I mean Tennousei and Kaiousei are going as her guards, nothing more nothing less." Pluto explained. "The rest of you have to set up the coronation and ascend to your own planetary lines, I will be joining you shortly, but Neptune and Uranus are all ready the claimed rulers of their planets, so they will stay as Serenity's guards." Pluto added, and tapped her rod to the ground once before disappearing. However, before completely leaving she offered an envelope to the future sovereign of Earth, Moon, and Stars. "Get some rest, you are going to need it for your new school tomorrow." Pluto ordered and Usagi nodded dumbly, her whole world had completely spun off its axis. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it there, and consider all the new friends you will make…eventually." She trailed off as the last wind died away from her transportation.

Without any words to her friends she dashed off to home, she just needed to be by herself. Before vanishing over the hill she heard Haruka say they would pick her up for school in the morning. However, when she got home her parents ushered her into the car while exclaiming she was almost late. They pulled into the Juuban High's parking lot with smiles and wished her the best while pushing her toward the school. Bewildered she walked on only to see Pluto nod out of the corner of her eye before encountering her sensei.

"I think it is admiral that you are trying that entrance exam Tsukino-san, do your best and make us proud." Her sensei spoke while leading her into an empty classroom with one desk that had a few sheets of paper on it. Usagi knew she would have to give it her all, she wasn't all to fail because she needed to get into this school. Her friends, her love, and the world were riding on her becoming queen. Glancing down at the questions she picked up her pencil and began to work. Two hours later she was still at it, frowning, scribbling, crossing out and erasing, before sighing loudly slapping her pencil down and leaning back in her chair.

"Sensei, I am finished, thank you for this chance." Usagi stated and the woman nodded and picked up the test. Wearily Usagi walked out to the car feeling drain and strangely triumphant. As she crawled into the waiting car with her excited parents, she began to drift off, before a thought wiggled into her exhausted brain, exactly which school was she trying to get into? She shrugged and fell asleep instead, it had been a long day and it was only lunch time. Usagi didn't awake when her parents pulled up to the house, or when her father gently lifted her from the back seat and carried her in to her bedroom. She wouldn't wake until later that evening when the fated phone call arrived.

"Minna, did you hear we are getting a new student who passed the entrance exams!" A chipper voice exclaimed, while a group of mismatched people turned and raised an eyebrow as one.

"Really, isn't that fascinating, I think we will be good friends." Another stated watching as the portrayer of the news tried to weasel out more information from the more technologic savvy one.

"What's the student's name?" The one at the computer asked.

"Tsukino Usagi, a Juuban resident." Was the response.

"Her records are sealed…..extremely tight." The one at the computer answered, surprise they were having so much trouble finding information on the new student, slightly intrigued they flipped open a cell phone and began to speak.

Ami sighed leaning back in the chair as Setsuna patted her on the shoulder. It was tough finding every single scrap on her princess and pulling it all into one file while locking it with Mercurian Codes. Belatedly she wondered if it was such a good idea as one could get amazingly lucky, but Setsuna had said not to destroy the information they would need it later. Ami wondered what was going on, but then jumped when Setsuna leaned forward and typed a few things into the computer. A second locked formed in Plutonian before another screen came up, glancing at it Ami gasped before looking surprised at the woman. Setsuna nodded and Ami blinked before leaning forward to engage in something she knew was illegal by Terran standards, but anything for her princess and future queen. She wondered absently if she'll be able to study for her medical exams coming up and she caught the mysterious smile on Setsuna face. Well, not for nothing it was time to get to work building the future they desired.

Usagi yawned tiredly as the shaking continued and she cracked up her eyes to see her excited father gesturing toward the phone. Knowing that her exam had been examined she curiously approached the phone while her parents along with Shingo leaned interestedly forward in the background. "Tsukino Usagi speaking." Usagi said into the receiver.

"Ah, Tsukino-san, first off thank you for taking our exam." A rather studious, but curiously enough happy voice stated over the phone. "Tsukino Usagi allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ouran Private Academy." The voice greeted, Usagi fell into shock, before hastily getting the rest of instructions and thank you's out of the way before hanging up.

"Ouran…I'm in Ouran…" She managed to get out while fainting in shock to her family's cheering in the background.

**AN : **_**Okay, listen up, well read up, whatever, someone emailed me asking about what the something new might stand for on the poll, so I decided to show you. This is the start of a multi-cross I have sitting on my hard drive along with several other ideas..however, it's all up to you guys, so vote on the poll on my bio please. **_


	2. Mystery of Ouran High

Usagi wondered if she had awoken in a parallel universe as she gazed at the cheery bunny alarm clock whose digital numbers read well before six in the morning. Granted her alarm is actually set to go off around seven-forty-five in the morning for school starts at exactly nine oh five but she needs a little time to get going. Not that it normally matters because she always seems to barely make the bell, it's not her fault she enjoys her sleep. However, she must be in a twilight zone, because she was up and actually awake though through no real doing of her own before six, and the reason was the noise of celebration…right in front of her face. Her mother, her dear respectable wise mature mother, was in a green and yellow party hat, streamers dangling messily in her hair, and blowing as hard as possible into a kazoo before switching to a noise-maker. Blinking at the crazily happy woman in front of her, because honestly nobody, and Usagi means_ **nobody**_ should be that perky in the morning. Perhaps when she fainted yesterday from the glorious news, she hit her head to hard and this was a product of a concussion. Her attention then wondered what exactly a concussion's side effects and affects were in the first place. Shaking her head to clear this bizarre image from her mind, she felt no sting of pain and realized that this image was as real as the fact that the world rested on her slim shoulders. Glancing up at her ceiling as though she could see through it, she informed the fates mentally that they have had far too much to drink if they considered her responsible enough for all this…excitement. Her morning daze was interrupted by the baritone of her father singing, of all things _**singing**_, about how she was a jolly-good fellow and he was carrying a cake.

Contentiously her mind argued that this was probably a good thing as she was actually awake early enough to get her morning routine done without hurry. Sighing she wondered if her parents were being a little too excited about the fact that she had gotten into the school, after all the next step was to survive and do well, this is where she normally had a problem. None the less, she grinned painfully and pushed her sheets away so as she may rise from her bed without problem, she had forgotten about Shingo. So while she was able to escape her sheeted world, she was unable to stop her curse of clumsy as Shingo appeared from nowhere to spring in front of her with a wrapped box thereby sending her sprawling across her bedroom floor. Resigned, she wiped a hand across the floor and realized perhaps she should clean it, standing up she accepted the box, pushed her family out of her room and proceeded to open her gift. Seconds later she wished she never had, the gift had been the uniform of the school, and it finally sunk in that she had been estranged from her second family. Sadly she sunk to her knees clutching at her Juuban High uniform and began to cry, becoming queen would be harder than she thought. Her tears were silent and full of pain, she had heard yesterday that she was responsible for herself this time around, but she had never made a journey by herself, her senshi had always been with her. A small cough had her turning, and she came face to face with Galaxia and Pluto.

"I don't want to be alone, I don't want to go alone." Usagi whispered while hugging the Juuban uniform closer to her chest. Galaxia sighed and shook her head while Pluto kneeled down beside her distraught princess.

"Hime, you won't be alone, Haruka and Michiru will be with you." Pluto stated softly, brushing some of Usagi's tears away. "However, you must go, as there are those you must build bonds with for Crystal Tokyo to exist." She informed the blond and gently grabbed Usagi's upper arms and lifted her up to a standing position. "Save your tears hime, they are not needed here, and I think you'll enjoy the background Ami and I invented for you." Pluto whispered while gently unclenching the fingers clutched around the uniform. "Not to mention the fact that since Chaos made a muck of the time stream Galaxia and I were able to fiddle with it a bit and grow a background history along with the things to support it without to much trouble." She added with a tinge of mystery and surprisingly playful humor attached to it.

"Well, if that's the truth, why cannot I go back in time and fix whatever Chaos messed up, after all we've gone to the future?" Usagi inquired, but she was slightly inquisitive to what Pluto was talking about.

"That discussion will have to take place at a later date, for your parents are on the way up wondering if you fell back to sleep." Pluto responded while looking in at the uniform before smirking. "I think Haruka will be pleased with this change." She mentioned while waving a slight hand over the box. Usagi glanced back at the box curiously after thinking about what Pluto just said.

"Why it is just a canary yellow dress, what is so interesting about that?" Usagi asked while walking back over to the box.

"Are you so certain about that princess?" Pluto returned while observing her with amused garnet orbs.

"Pluto, why is there a male uniform in this box in front of me?" Usagi grounded out with clenched teeth.

"It's all part of the plan, this will explain, oh and here you'll need these." Pluto answered before handing over a thick envelope, a black journal, and a white cloak with what she assumes is her future insignia on the front. Glancing at the back her eyes studied the symbols of the planets and the past on her back as well as the cosmic mark before raising an eyebrow at the pair. "This is not eye-catching, not at all, I'll be completely ignored, and this is not unnecessary overkill, nope not at all." Usagi stated with sarcasm while Galaxia hid a laugh behind her hand. "I just need my crown and scepter then I will be all set for a costume ball." She added while sighing, laying the cloak down, she flipped open the journal and gazed at the pair. "Exactly how am I going to explain this to my parents?" Usagi asked and Galaxia snapped her fingers.

"I knew I forgot something, I'll take care of that right now." Galaxia answered and Usagi felt the overwhelming need to bang her head on her desk.

"You're going to brainwash my parents aren't you?" Usagi asked.

"No, I'm going to hypnotize them instead." Galaxia answered.

"That is the same thing; it just makes it sound nicer." Usagi grumbled but didn't stop the senshi. Running a hand through her tangled hair she hugged Pluto who gave her a mysterious smile and vanished into thin air. She picked up the uniform with an interested stare, admitting silently that she was better off as far as movement went in terms of clothing, which was until she place the cloak on. Pulling the cloak over her shoulders she latched the top knot and instead turned back to the journal, which were actually her disguised instructions. Turning her eyes to the words she wonders why she felt like she was going to regret this….

Rei pulled her hair back while staring at the letter in hand, she had done what Pluto had asked, she had penned a letter to her father. "That Odango better appreciate what I do for her." Rei muttered while she addressed the envelope and shoved it into her bag. Swinging around her bag hit her hip and she marched out to the local post office, catching sight of a television in the window of a shop she was passing she stopped as one of their targets appeared on screen. Watching the broadcast for a little while she folded her arms and worried her teeth against her lip. One hand dipped into her bag and clenched at the letter that rested innocently within, and for once she wondered how everything got screwed up and why when she was younger did she ever envy Usagi's position. "Good luck Usagi-chan, you're going to need it." She said and then turned away aiming for her destination with a letter of destiny sitting in her bag.

Usagi glanced up from breakfast when the familiar roar on wheels sounded from their roadway. Flicking a glance at the clock she knew that her 'guards,' were here to retrieve her. Sighing she tucked the journal into her bag, grabbed her shoes, straightened her cloak and then opened the door, only to stand there dumbly for a few minutes. While she shouldn't be surprised that this had changed as well, she would have liked it if something were to stay the same, this just seemed so wrong, Haruka without her baby, without her _**car**_. No, instead there was some tall, distinguished guy holding the passenger door as two elegantly heeled feet stepped out. Usagi gazed at the dressed covered guard with something akin to wonder, until she saw the sword, and then she collapsed laughing heartily at the sulking sandy-blond. Haruka was definitely dressed like a female and she turned her squinty attention to her other guard, Michiru was dressed more the part. Looking as professional and dangerous in a pantsuit with a sword resting at her hip. Catching a breath she stood up and brushed herself off while turning to Haruka.

"Um, not to be insensitive or anything Haruka, but um, what is going on?" Usagi asked through a few escaping giggles. Haruka ruffled her bangs before gesturing for her to get in.

"I lost a bet to Michiru, don't worry I only had to appear to your house wearing this, and I have my uniform under it." Haruka answered and was blinded by a flash of a camera. She glanced over to see Michiru tucking the camera into her pocket.

"Oh, hey I want a copy of that picture later." Usagi said and Michiru nodded while chuckling elegantly at her partner. Then the trio got into the limo that had replaced Haruka's car and they were off, neither of her guards said anything about the hooded cloak, obviously Pluto had paid them a visit as well. Settling her school stuff she pulled out the envelope and turned to her soul sisters turned guards once more. "After I register I have been instructed by the ones who know all and see all that I am to hand this over to a Suou Tamaki and an Ootori Kyoya." She said while waving the envelope in their faces. For a second all was quiet in the car until Haruka muttered something and ripped the dress off and Michiru turned to the window.

"As you wish your highness, I assume than we will be paying a visit to the Third Music Room." Michiru answered and Usagi after observing their reactions felt decidedly unsettled. Shuffling she pulled the journal back out and started to read from where she left off, the next few lines took a moment to settle. "What, I won't be interacting in a classroom; instead I'll be learning by myself and a tutor, what in the world is the point then?" Usagi yelped while glaring at the journal. "It's only for a week, but why even bother then with the whole charade?" She questioned, but this time the journal yielded her no answers. Thus the mystery of Ouran High had begun, and Usagi felt this year will be unlike anything she had ever come across. The limo drove into the polished and established gates with nary a sound, but there was an interested crowd waiting in curiosity and leading that pack was the headmaster of the school. Stepping out, she made sure her cloak was secure, especially the hood, via written order of two meddlesome senshi, and approached the headmaster.

"Ah, welcome Tsukino-san, I have been briefed on your situation and I hope you enjoy our establishment, Class A is just down this hallway." He spoke without even blinking an eye at the elaborate cloak. Leaning back a little so she was beside her 'guards,' she offered a whispered comment.

"Pluto sure does make the rounds, doesn't she?" Usagi muttered and was pleased to see both of her guards stifled a smile. The trio followed quietly to the office, exchanged pleasantries and paperwork before the headmaster turned serious.

"I understand that you're new royalty and your company is vastly protected, what I don't understand is why you bought the Suou Companies and Shares but left us in control." He stated with his back to the group while staring out the window. Usagi blinked as it was news to her too, but she understood that Setsuna had set up the pieces she would have to work them herself. This was her first foray into politics and all ready she was thinking of jumping ship.

"All will be explained in due time, just consider us a silent benefactor, we are not seeking to subvert you." Usagi said wondering where the words were coming from, and the man turned to her trying to see into her shadowed eyes.

"Ah, well then, I must report that our company is doing well." He said smiling with a strain.

"We are sure it will continue to do so under your intelligent, wise, and careful guidance." Usagi responded, and felt the need to stand so she did so, absently she wondered if Princess Serenity was pulling the strings subconsciously. "Now we are much intrigued to join this school, however, there is one issue that puzzles us." Usagi spoke, and was gaping like a fish in surprise while trying to get a handle on her own psyche.

"That is what exactly?" Suou Yuzuru, the headmaster, responded.

"Where is the proclaimed, Third Music Room in this academy?" Usagi asked and was surprised when the headmaster chuckled.

"So it's even that well-known, I must congratulate my son sometime." He offered in response before listing the directions and handing over a map.

"We thank you for your time, and are pleased with your kindness and your establishment." Usagi stated and the trio was out the doors and following the directions.

"You know you keep acting like that you'll have this in the bag, why is it you never told us about this side of you." Haruka spoke with a jovial tone, Usagi turned to the waiting pair with wide eyes.

"_**I**_ didn't even know I could, I think it might have been my old life influencing me." Usagi answered, and everyone blinked, what a strange response.

Ootori Kyoya was a lot of things, swift, smart, wise, and incredibly intelligent in the ways of business and people, but right now his grand machinations were stumped by a single file. Not just any single file oh no, it was on the new student, and normally information just fell into his waiting hands like rain, this time he couldn't even sweat an answer out of his contacts in the government. This made him curious, and a bit suspicious, and the person of the hour was drawing frustration from he who normally resembled an ice-block as far as calm went. The only thing he had managed to garner from Tamaki's father was the fact that there were no facts, and for a week they wouldn't be joining in class, but would actually take the classes via a tutor. This was most bizarre and it made his scheming senses tingle with warning, some one was playing games, his type of games, and they were playing good. He was not convinced that this new student was out of his realm of influence neither was he convinced that this student was doing this all on their own. Kyoya knew that if he had a match in maneuvering and manipulating situations to their benefit they would have long clashed at least once before this. However, after the whole scandal with Éclair and Tamaki, Kyoya had been bored without a challenge, at least now he had something to entertain himself. It was really too bad that Kyoya was missing crucial pieces of evidence, such as he was being pitted against the full might of the fabled senshi and the fact was he wasn't just dealing with a single entity but instead with one whose fate is to tangle with the universes and beyond. The familiar creaking of the music room's door drew his attention away from jotting his notes down to greet whomever their guest might be, he was about to meet his adversary face to face…

Ami leaned back and rubbed calming circles on her brow to loosen the tension that had built during her repeated actions of information gathering. Pluto had left a couple of minutes ago to retrieve some fresh clothes for her and some thing to refresh themselves with, shaking her fingers out she glared up to the glowing monitor. Stretching her hands out, she began to beat out the familiar tempo of the keyboard falling under the mastery that was her Mercurian heritage. She chuckled lightly when the same name appeared once more on her screen, she must admire the Ootori, he was persistent about trying to retrieve information about her princess. Not having it, she snapped a few keys with ease, and was pleased when the name retreated just as quickly, a small beta virus should keep them occupied for a few days. Shaking her head she glanced down at the papers that Setsuna had left she began to type, her princess's true identity and past may be hidden, but it was time to build her new one. Studying over it, Ami chuckled once more; she wondered how Usagi was taking all of this, before turning to the clacks of Setsuna's heels on the floor. Setsuna handed over some more files, food, and refreshments, and Ami stopped typing to instead refuel and read. She was pleased when she saw the needed up and coming class work for the first level of medical college class work. Raising an eyebrow she gave a questioning smile to the mysterious senshi.

"Mamoru had kept everything from his classes, and I know how much you want to become a doctor as well as the rest of us do, so he gave this to me to give to you." Setsuna explained. "After all, you all have dreams to complete too, and the princess would never forgive us if we didn't try to reach for our dreams as well." She added and clasped a hand onto the shy soldier's shoulder. "Do well, and Mamoru-san issued a challenge, to who would retrieve their doctorate first, better do your best, he has a couple of years on you." Setsuna said and Ami nodded, while finishing her food and quickly studying over the information. "How goes the great information scramble?" Setsuna inquired and Ami gave her a smirk that was more reminiscent of Rei.

"I think that if any of them ever met me in real life I may have to fear for my existence." Ami answered, typing with one hand and eating with the other.

"After you get this part of the profile up, take a break, I will deal with the rest." Setsuna instructed and Ami nodded looking forward to a nice shower and a nap. Finishing her food she turned her full attention back to the computer, after all her princess, soon queen, was counting on her.

Tamaki was curiously quiet as he peered out of the window that normally overlooked the school gardens. His thoughts, as always, were a whirlwind of activity and once more Haruhi was forefront in his thoughts, but he couldn't concentrate as his thoughts just wanted to go ninety different directions at once. His father's news was so surprising, and very hard to digest, their company, their whole company had just been bought out by some upstart. Now, Tamaki was just getting into the business, it still didn't suit him, but he was trying hard, and now…_they_ were **owned.** He really didn't care about the schematics, that were more Kyoya thing than he, but he did not understand what this meant for the future, Tamaki knew though his grandmother would be very upset. Not only did the engagement to Éclair fall through, and thank the heavens for that, but now, his father and his company shareholders had just lost the company, his grandmother would be sure to take it out on him. Even with the royal blood running through his veins he was still a mere pauper to his grandmother, the head of the family he tried very hard to love and bring his eternally happy sunshine to, even if she would never see him as anything but a means to an end. Hearing the bell toll the hour, he smiled grandly turned with a flourish and proceeded to where the Host Club was held, it wouldn't do to not have the king there. He was just in time, not enough to question Kyoya on the new student, but enough that he beat the opening of the doors for their very first customers.

Usagi stared nervously at the door, her fingers clenched tightly in a fist beneath the cloak as she realized her future resides in the next moments, and the bonds she would secure would stable the earth for the transfer. Yet, she was still young, unsettled, and unsure, not only would she be forced to retrieve her tutor from the host club, but somehow keep the mysteries surrounding her and make friends with the others. This she thought would be so much easier if she could actually be herself, but herself, no matter her past life, was a commoner in their eyes, Usagi hated lying, especially about herself. Giving a side glance to her close friends she drew courage from their unwavering expressions, they trusted and had faith in her, she earned it, now she was to prove that she was all they knew she could be in the coming days. Raising a delicate hand that was covered in a white glove trimmed in gold, she laid her hand on the door handle and gently pushed, the nostalgic scents of roses immediately hit her. She watched slightly dazed and amazed as they floated past her in a dance her prince once showed her long ago, but the amazement died when the sheathing of a sword reached her ears. Gazing from the corner of her eyes she watched as the flower petals fell to gravity and the immediate decimation by her overprotective Uranus guardian. The beauty faded like an awaken dream, and Usagi mourned it's passing before allowing her sisters to step before her in the normal guard position though she knew there was no danger to come from this room.

Michiru was accosted first, by the elegant if not pleasantly happy host king, all smiles and grand statements that would make a young girl blush. Michiru was not a young girl, she was a woman, a solider, and a queen in her own right, while amusing this boy had nothing she looked forward in a partner, but she did enjoy the immediate jealousy that ran across Haruka's face. Her partner stepped over, shielding Usagi from view and intimating the jovial host king away from her partner, Michiru held a smile, but she found Haruka's actions cute. The charade was stopped when the dark haired, glasses wearing boy stepped forward and began to question what they needed from this club. Both Michiru and Haruka glared, this was the Ootori, the most dangerous one to Usagi as far as political games went, but soon, Setsuna would have leverage over them as well, just like the Suou's. Their glaring was halted, even as they subconsciously rested a hand on the handles of their swords as a petite hand fell on either of their arms and nudged slightly. Slowly they moved allowing Usagi passage and her first view of those she hoped she would make friends with, not for the need of politics, but because she absolutely enjoyed making and having friends, and they had honest, if pained eyes.

Usagi blinked at the sight of so many drool-worthy guys just standing there with bemused or curious expressions, before stopping on one who felt different. Examining closer before flicking her gaze at Haruka before glancing back, she smiled, stifling a laugh as she looked over the brown-haired 'boy,' time spent with Haruka had taught her well. Trying to be graceful she unfolded her arm with the letter still clasped in her fingers and handed it to the amusingly silent, but vastly confused blond. "We believe you to be Suou Tamaki?" She questioned, but she could see the semblance between the director of the school and the male across from her.

"Yes, dear flower, I am Tamaki, come now do not be shy." He said as he lifted a hand from his position to the hood of her cloak. She easily sidestepped his slow advance and the warning sound of the click of the fuchi and habaki of her guards swords sliding out, but still sheathed halted anymore advances. Tamaki blinked at the rebuke, it was like Haruhi all over again except for a more possible painful outcome. Yet, his curiosity was not to be dissuaded so he tried once more, kneeling like a prince to a queen and offering a hand to the mysterious cloaked female. He knew her to be female by the sound of the voice that resided within the shaded hollow that covered her face. His hand was not grasped by human warmth or voice as she merely laid the envelope upon it. Confused his hand automatically crinkled around it as she waited for him to proceed. Thinking it was a confession, though his heart was not ready to be tamed, he immediately opened it with a grand gesture; each female's feelings should be treated with care and began to read with his charming smile on. It dropped twenty milliseconds later as the small note as well as the large check glared emptily up at him. His legs turned to stone, and before he could fully convert he handed the items over to Kyoya.

Kyoya glanced at the items handed over, his eyes wanting to go wide, though his schooled expression never changed. The check was actually two, and the second one was made out to the host club on behalf of Haruhi, Haruhi had just been bought for the remainder of the school year. He wondered if it was actually possible to _**buy**_ a person, until he realized in essence that was what happened in the host club on a daily basis. There was no underlying threat or motive to why Haruhi had been singled out, not listed in the note anyway, so instead he turned his intense eyes to the trio that stood before them.

"Why are you taking my precious Haruhi away from me?" Tamaki finally wailed out, clutching at the brunette 'boy,' with possession and tears. Usagi couldn't help but wonder if they shared some sort of lineage by ancestry while trying not to laugh or comfort the male. The brunette 'boy,' blinked once, twice, before looking over at them with a confused expression while admirably ignoring the male clutching at 'his' leg like a three year old. Usagi mentally checked what she had read in the journal Setsuna had left her, but Usagi could not go against her grain.

"I am not; I just want her for my tutor is all." Usagi answered softly, not paying any mind to what she just said until she realized that she could hear crickets. Secretly she glanced around for said crickets before realizing that the room was quiet, dead quiet. Her patience at an end, not that she had much to begin with she focused a glare on them, even if it could not be seen. "What is wrong now?" She inquired, one hand itching to snap her hood back so her glare could be seen.

"_**Her**_, madam, I'm afraid you are mistaken, there is no _her_ here." Tamaki responded, and Usagi raised an eyebrow even if it could not be seen. Without preempt she raised a dainty gloved hand and gestured to the brunette the blond Tamaki had been clutching at a few moments ago.

"Koneko is not wrong, that _**'boy**_,' " Haruka started with sarcasm, "is no boy at all, that is a girl, she has no Adam's apple." She responded, an old hand at situations such as these. It was then Usagi got to see the rest of the club respond, as two-twin, orange haired males, well not exactly orange, stepped forward and draped their arms around the girl in question.

"Ah, Haruhi here is just too effeminate, look closer there is a bump, and poor Haruhi is just so insecure about it too, how heartless." The one on the left stated, and Usagi blinked, there were doppelgangers in front of her. Until she looked once more a little closer and realized one had softer eyes than the other, as if they were a tad more open to the world. She didn't say anything to argue as she knew that Haruhi was a girl, she just knew it, but it didn't stop her guards from interfering.

"Fujioka Haruhi, birthday February fourth, blood type O, Height five feet, weight undisclosed, sex _**female**_." Michiru spoke up as if reading the newspaper headlines. The whole club blinked as one, while Usagi stifled a laugh, Michiru always was ahead of her peers. Usagi laid a calming hand on either of her guards' arms, and was startled when the right twin dashed forward and flicked at her hood causing it to start to fall. Immediately her hands darted to the hood catching it before her face could be revealed, but her mountainous gold and silver hair with just a few white strands had been seen for a brief second. However, a brief second is all that is needed to cause intrigue, and once again the room went silent. Kyoya shifted his glasses, making the light refract for a split second as his thoughts sped up, her hair had been quite unusual especially for one of Asian lineage. None the less, they had seen nothing else, but he could narrow the field now, his thoughts were disturbed when navy blue eyes narrowed on one of the Hitachiin twins, specifically the one who had attacked the cloak in defense of Haruhi's situation. "We will expect _Ms._ Fujioka-san in room 312 _**alone**_ for tutoring and classes." Michiru hissed out, a hand tightening around her pommel, though she wasn't all that angry at the fact Usagi's hair had been seen, she was angry at the fact that the boy even dare attempt such cruelty to her princess turned savior. She then laid a restraining arm on her partner, but she did not miss the picking up of the wind, even if there were no windows to be found. "Good day, and may you all be well." She finished politely but her tone was frosty and biting.

Ouran just got a whole new adventure, and Haruhi had landed herself right in the middle of it. Though she was curious, as it would be nice to make friends with a female who knew she was posing, and also she couldn't help but wonder what lay beneath that white cloak. It seems like her troublesome school days just got a little more difficult, well the only way she was going to find out anything, was to go…..Who was this mysterious Ouran Princess, and why did she hide?


	3. Ouran Royalty and Underhanded Secrets

Haruhi tucked an errant hair behind her ear while staring at the doors that separated her from essentially her new student. She wasn't frightened, but she was curious, for the way the situation was presented reminded her of Kyoya-sempai. Slightly amazed at how comfortable she had gotten around the host club and how use she was to having them around constantly made her feel a little airy, and somehow a little free. She had gotten use to their antics, as crazy as they were, and now, now she was set adrift from them and pulled into the theatrics that made up their life beyond what she knew. Except, it wasn't a single one of them behind the doors, and Haruhi had no idea how to handle this new situation, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud shushing noise. Glancing behind her at the conveniently placed pillar had her rolling her eyes as a few blond hairs stuck out, peering more she could see the others hair color while trying to keep hidden.

"Guys, you are completely obvious." Haruhi spoke and watched as six heads appeared from behind the pillar. Tamaki immediately rushed over, clutching at her and wailing how his precious daughter was being stolen away by a cloaked dark queen. Haruhi rolled her eyes once more while unwrapping the blond from her waist and shaking her head. Anything other interaction was interrupted as the guards they had met earlier had just turned the corner and caught the_ **entire**_ host club in presence; Haruhi bit her lip as she remembered their expressed wishes. The eerie sound of knuckles being cracked caused shivers to run up the backs of everyone present including the females who were just peeking around the corner. Everyone watched as the sandy-blond laid a hand on her sword and drew it out with a deceptively soft smile before smirking and encroaching closer on the host club. The guard was stopped by the turquoise haired one, she shook her head and the other pouted before sheathing the sword. Haruhi couldn't help but wonder about the hair color on the woman with turquoise strands, it couldn't be possible to be real and then she wondered why she would dye her hair such a color.

"Koneko is expecting you, so let us go in." The sandy-blond stated while walking over and _**gently**_, which surprised Haruhi, escorting her through the doors and slamming them in the face of the curious host club. Haruhi blinked and focused on the small figure huddled by the table, eyes perusing a small black book. The windows were heavily curtained, leaving outsiders unable to see inside, and the clicking of a lock had her blinking. Glancing back she saw the guards locking the door and taking up positions on either side of the doors.

"Greetings come and have a seat beside me." The cloak figure spoke causing her to jump, she wasn't expecting the command. Haruhi glanced over silently informing the woman that she did not appreciate being ordered. The woman chuckled before tossing the cloak hood off her face and smiling at her gently. Haruhi was surprised, even if she didn't show it, consciously she knew the woman had to be the same age as the other students in order to go to high school but her manners had been so much…_older_. Shaking her thoughts off she approached once more aware of the mere royal air that rolled of the blond girl, she seemed much like the parents of her host friends. A laugh disturbed her thoughts as the girl tossed her head back giggling with mirth as her crystal blue eyes gazed at her. "I don't bite, seriously, well, unless you attempt to steal my manga." She said through her pure laughter and the image of a distant royal shattered into pieces in her mind.

"Manga, you read manga, isn't that a little below your station?" Haruhi inquired, knowing that manga reading was a general commoner practice.

"Manga is above any station, I bet all those high born students read manga in secret." The blond responded and Haruhi sat down beside the girl, still studying her. She was so much different than the normal students in Ouran, in fact it was almost like Haruhi was back in middle school with her friends, and it was nice. The blond girl leaned forward, her eyes improbably wide, and smiles so big that it was too catching not to smile back. She gestured for Haruhi to lean forward and the blond girl leaned toward her ear. "Just between us, what is it like being surrounded constantly by all those cute guys?" She asked in a conspiratorial whisper and Haruhi stifled the need to laugh, it felt nice to be treated like one of the girls again.

"Exasperating, all those looks and no personality, or too much personality, not to mention all those fans every day I have no idea how I stand such a situation." Haruhi answered while smiling at the blond.

"Koneko, aren't you suppose to be learning?" The blond guard's sharp voice intruded on the small talk and Haruhi was allowed to see the blush of shame color the girl's cheeks.

"Haruka, I'm bored, besides Haruhi-chan is probably unsettled with this whole situation." The blond girl whined back, and this time Haruhi did laugh, she acted nothing like those she normally went to class went, it almost felt like she had a female friend again.

"Hime, I believe this is not the time to goof off." The other guard spoke this time, and the blond girl's head drooped further as she was scolded by her guards.

"I'm sorry Michiru; I'll get started right away." The blond responded and Haruhi shook her head at the three's interaction.

"Koneko, if you do well, we'll take you out for ice-cream afterwards." Haruka returned, and a large smile bloomed on the girl's face.

"Hurry, Haruhi-chan, I want ice-cream, so let's do our best!" The blond cheered, and Haruhi smiled with a tinge of sparkles, she was a lot like 'Hunny-sempai,' as far as sweets go.

"All right, but first things first, what is your name?" Haruhi asked, it would be very awkward to keep calling her 'girl,' or blond girl.

"Ah, Tsukino Usagi, but call me Serenity when in the presence of others." She responded, and then grabbed her hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Haruhi-chan." She added and Haruhi smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you too Tsukino-san." Haruhi responded.

"Usagi, its Usagi, Haruhi-chan not Tsukino-san, that's my father." She corrected and Haruhi laughed once more while nodding and popping open one of the text books.

"Let's begin, so you can get your ice-cream." Haruhi stated and there was a squeal of absolute happiness, before a resolute expression slipped onto Usagi's face. She was unaware as she was flipping to the right page that Usagi was studying her with a soft smile. '_I'll be all right senshi, I'll promise to do my best guys.'_ Then she focused her thoughts on the gibberish that had just been revealed to her, figures they would tackle her worst subject first, math.

The Host Club jumped as the loud squeal came through the heavy doors. Curiosity painted their faces as they wondered what went on behind close doors. "You don't think that dark queen is having her way with Haruhi do you?" Tamaki inquired with a fearful tremble, his precious Haruhi was out of his protective realm.

"Oh, undoubtedly Dono, after all Haruhi is a favorite host." One of the twins spoke up and Tamaki was unable to pinpoint which one it was, he wished Haruhi was here.

"Yeah, poor Haruhi all alone with two females and one male without supervision who knows what is happening." The other twin sung making Tamaki frantic with worry and bad thoughts before Kyoya sighed.

"You do remember that they are aware that Haruhi is a girl." Kyoya reminded and Tamaki nodded color coming back to his face.

"Yes, but they could be like the Zuka club too." The twins returned while speaking at the exact same time causing Tamaki to flutter away to the door with an anxious expression. Kyoya merely flipped his attention to his notes, ignoring the familiar antics of the club still he too did wonder about the mystery just beyond the doors. However, he had put in a call about blond haired Asians, slightly wondering if he would receive information back. After all her name had brought no information to him, would her description as flawed as it was bring any returns? His attention slipped to the ones who saw more than they spoke about, and wondered exactly what Mitsukuni and Morinozuka thought about this situation.

Mitsukuni or 'Hunny,' as he was known to the rest of the school turned his attention to Takashi and tilted his head. "Do you think we should inform them that one guard with blond hair is Ten'ou Haruka, a very distant cousin to our family and the world famous racer and pianist?" Hunny inquired and Takashi 'Mori,' Morinozuka, shook his head while rolling his shoulders. "You're right, they will find out eventually." Hunny agreed and turned back to watching the ones he had come to see as his closest companions. Inevitably eventually rouses the host as they turn as one to their smallest companion, though arguably he is the oldest, gazing at him Hunny feels unsettled as the twins evil smirks come out to play.

"Hunny-sempai, why don't you go in and rescue dear Haruhi, they won't harm you." They sung while quickly running a brush through his hair and placing a sailor cap on his head. Glancing at him they share a nod pushed him forward to the door and rapped loudly before disappearing around the corner. Hunny blinked his golden amber eyes gazing at the large doors as they began to crack and open. He was greeted with the navy eyes of his estranged cousin who had no form of recognition in 'his' eyes. Hunny shook his head the Ten'ou family had been estrange from his family for over three hundred years, obviously whatever blood existed between was thin. A shiver went down his back in response to the absolutely cold eyes peering at him; family should never look at each other like that. He absently wondered if he should attack 'him', after all 'he' was family, distant, very distant family, but still family. Though after catching the tense form Hunny decided it was probably a bad idea to cross arms with 'him,' after all the Ten'ou form had gave birth to the Haninozuka form, and had always been stronger. Hunny was unaware that Haruka had been part of her own scandal as far as family went, and how much tradition had strained ties between the family. Her father had refused to teach or acknowledge his daughter for she was not a _**son**_ and therefore not worthy to be taught the art that belong to them.

"Yes, what is it that you want?" Her harsh voice questioned and Hunny felt his eyes fill with tears; his family was being so mean.

"Haruka go easy on him, he's just a boy." The other guard scolded and he watched as his cousin bowed 'his,' head. "My, what is it that you need?" The elegant guard questioned and Hunny immediately cheered up.

"I want to see Haru and the cloaked lady, Tama said she was a dark queen." Hunny spoke, enlarging his eyes and letting them water a little. He caught 'his,' cousin's sharp remark about Tamaki and winced in respect to some of the things being mentioned, obviously the one they guard was very precious to them.

"I'm sorry but Hime is not accepting any visits at this moment." The elegant guard returned before the clicking of shoes on the marble floor had them turning to their hooded princess. Haruhi followed closely behind a large and free smile on her face and Hunny smiled internally Haruhi was just fine.

"Let him in, it is fine, we will allow his presence." The cloaked female spoke and the guards bowed and ushered him in, once more slamming the doors closed. Hunny was the second to see the face beyond the hood as she pushed it back to smile at him.

Tucking in on himself he clutched his Bun-Bun plush closer to him and gave a small nervous smile to her. Once again playing his cuteness factor up and letting his eyes shine giving an impression of a flowery background behind him. "So pretty, the cloak lady is really pretty." He murmured in his child-like voice causing the woman to smile and place a hand on his head. There is no way she was a younger student, she was just too refine to be one of the girls who came to the club.

"Thank you, you are also very cute, but can you keep a secret?" She inquired, and Hunny instantly nodded his head. "My appearance is a big secret right now, as is my true name so can you not tell anyone what I look like?" She asked softly, and though he was confused to the request he nodded his acquiescence to her request. The smile that crossed her face then made him feel as if there was no wrong in the world; it made him feel at peace. "Thank you very much, it means a lot to me." She added in confidence. Haruhi walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder while gesturing to the radio playing. "Ah, is it time for dance lessons all ready?" The blond woman questioned and Haruhi nodded. Looking down at Hunny, realizing that she was only a little taller than him, she gave another smile. "Do you mind helping me out?" She asked, and Hunny nodded vigorously, he was very curious to the one his cousin guards.

The illusion of royalty and grace shattered into planes of reality when she turned and tripped on air. Haruhi laughed while Hunny blinked, how was it possible that this was the same person he was _just_ admiring? Suddenly he felt very unsure about teaching the blond how to dance, even if she had a very pretty smile. Shaking his head, he figured that maybe it was a one-time thing and placed Bun-Bun down on the table and waved her closer. He easily moved her hands into position, giggling as she blushed lightly, and fixed his own hands as well. His thoughts were broken once more as he began to lead, and immediately she fell back out of his arms, he wasn't even sure how that had happen. Blinking he resigned to the fact that he had promised to help, but he might come to regret that decision. He also had to compensate for height difference even if it wasn't too much of a difference; this was promising to be a very long lesson. "Ah, I am very sorry; I've always been terribly clumsy." She spoke as one foot trotted across one of his; he grimaced with a watery smile while shaking his head. He missed Takashi's presence; he wished they would allow him to come in as well.

The Host Club was once again leaning curiously against the barrier that kept them from the knowledge they sought. Now two of their members were behind the wooden doors, and Mori was slightly fanatic toward Hunny's health. The information unsettled the group as the fact they had been together for a bit now, and each had their niche, it was an odd feeling to be separated from two of there own while they were just so close. It was at this time that Tamaki decided he'd march in there, guard or no guard, company or no company. This idea lasted until the group saw Kyoya's evil smile began to stretch even while a tick grew above his left eye; he snapped his phone shut with an echoing clack and glared at the closed doors. Ootori had been out maneuvered and now, his family, his powerful family fell under control of another, this was the final straw. Normally he would have outbid them and bought the company to once again through in his family's face, as they always reminded him of what a third son does and doesn't do, but this time it had been such an underhanded deal that nobody knew about it until it was done. What exactly was Neo-Tokyo, and how was it expending its influence as such? The new student will have to wait as far as information goes, he had a small war to win, and no outer company was going to intrude on his future, not when he finally had his father's full attention. His furious thoughts were interrupted by a small vibration from the phone he had just closed, opening it and lifting it to his ears, his day had just gotten progressively worse. The message left, he blinked to abolish such a notion of frivolous surprise, before calmly closing his phone and stuffing it into his pants. Then without a word to the club he turned and marched off while straightening his tie and combing one hand through his hair.

Minako glared at the slinking white cat who grinned weakly at her while trying to wiggle his way out the bedroom door. "Now Minako be reasonable, I'm your guardian so do not do anything you'll regret." Artemis croaked weakly as Minako's glare narrowed more and the sweet sunny eyes turned as cold as the artic.

"Oh, I'm not going to regret this, after all you just made me set up fifteen, you hear me, _**fifteen**_ marriage interviews for the princess." She growled out while driving her hand into her space pocket and yanking out her transformation pen. "Mamoru is the prince, why, oh why, dear Artemis am I setting up these interviews?" She snapped in question and Artemis recoiled into a ball.

"Don't kill me, let me explain, it's necessary." Artemis whimpered out as he saw Minako raise her transformation pen.

"I'm listening; you have got twenty seconds before I go Venus." Minako grounded out, and Artemis winced, it was not good to cross the princess's guards, no it wasn't.

"It's nothing more then a power play, if we make her seem desirable we will garner control over most of the more powerful families, even if we don't have a single iota of wanting to go through with it." Artemis stated, and Minako's hair began to wave in the windless air.

"What if Usagi-chan falls for one of them, she wears her heart on her sleeve Artemis, she'll never go through with this it'll break her heart, she hates hurting people even if it's unintentionally." Minako responded as her hands clenched tighter around her wand.

"Well, half these people she will only meet at the interview and nowhere else." Artemis returned his head hung slightly with guilt.

"That doesn't matter, and then she'll either feel like she's abusing her position or that were just using her to further Crystal Tokyo." Minako argued crossing her arms and leaning closer to her guardian. "What if one of them becomes obsessed or even many of them, she's too soft to deal with things like that, you don't mess with affairs of the heart Artemis it always turns out wrong and painful." She declared letting out a shuttering breath as tears stung her eyes.

"I know Minako, I know, but it has to be done, I don't like it anymore than you do, but it is a necessity." Artemis fesses up guiltily.

"I don't care, I don't want to talk about it now, and I just don't want to see you right now, you better deliver the messages to the princess, because I won't." She snapped and turned away, Artemis winced, gazing in pain at the gently crying girl and realized Minako was right, but there was nothing to be done. Sadly he gazed once more at his charge before slipping out her bedroom door, he knew the princess would act in a similar way and the emotions weighed heavily, it just wasn't fair. Toying with his precious ones emotions, this whole situation wasn't fair, but it was a needed underhanded tactic and for once he was glad the prince retreated from the picture, this wouldn't work otherwise, but then again it wasn't guaranteed to work now. Pushing his guilt away he sent a small prayer to Selene before making his way to where he could feel the princess, it will all be worth it in the end, and it was enough to place a light balm on his pained soul. All across the world fifteen families, so far, hung up phones or read letters with expressions varying from intrigued to down right anger with presumption.

Minako brushed her eyes clear of her tears, feeling the weight of the day and what she had said to Artemis, though she was upset with him, it still hurt to hurt, and she would apologize later. Not for what she believes in, but for the harsh words she had sent him with, this situation was straining on everybody, so she picked up the phone and dialed a number all the while staring out her window. "Forgive us princess, it is just one more thing you have to face, but trust us we won't let you get hurt, not if we can help it." She said to the wind, and hoped her messaged would reach her princess, her friend, her sister.

Makoto punched another dent into the well-worn training post before collapsing solidly on her knees. She had been feeling restless the whole day and Pluto had said it was because of an influx of their powers. Makoto hadn't understood until Pluto explained soon they would have to tame their own thrones, not necessarily take them, but tame them. She didn't want to though, she agreed with her princess on wanting a normal life, she didn't want the responsibility of ruling hundreds or thousands; she had no desire to do such a thing. All she wanted to do was be a world-class chef and raise a healthy garden; she wanted to grow old with her friends musing over the 'old days,' when they were young and fighting for a world. She wanted to be a homemaker, raise a family and die content that her family was safe, Makoto didn't want to be responsible for a planet, even if her dreams were achievable they would always be overshadowed. When they were younger, and first starting out, this life seemed good enough, and they would have centuries before taking up a mantle of queen, they would get to grow up and enjoy, but now because of Chaos, the future loomed and she hated it. Angrily she yelled to the empty room, releasing a pulse of electrified green energy and watched as it sizzled out against the wall. Makoto didn't regret meeting her princess, she didn't regret making friends and family, she didn't regret accepting her duty, but she did regret that she had a past as a princess of a planet; she regretted allowing Chaos to have so much control of their once blissful future. She knows in her sincere and loyal heart that all of them will come to regret building Crystal Tokyo this way, none of them would come out unscathed, and she knew her princess would be right in the middle trying to stay as wholesome and innocent as before and she knew that they would watch as her princess, her dear sister shatter under the weight, and become the queen they needed, but probably never wanted. Having enough of her pity party, she rose and stomped off to the role she had been assigned, after all they had their roles to play as well.

Mamoru watched as the needle descended, entering his eye and brushing his nerves, it hurt but the hurt didn't last for long as the Kinshou glowed in his hand. The small experiments he had been doing based on the information buried in his old castle were necessary and slightly odd. It gave no history of the Kinshou, not if it had been entrusted to his family or if they always had it, there was actually nothing on the Golden Crystal that had been fused to his soul for safe keeping, before he died and then it was under the care of Helios. These events made him think that the Kinshou was actually not theirs, not of his family anyway, because it easily accepted new owners when necessary as long as they fit a certain criteria. That criterion was also murky and with little to go on he was reduced to finding out himself. The only things he knew before hand was that Helios was able to use the Kinshou a heck of a lot better than he and that there was always a magnetic pull to the ginzuishou. Other than that he knew precious little about the crystal he had been entrusted with and admitted while the experiments were helpful, they were pointless for now, as time was short. Sighing he placed the small crystal in the glass container hooked up a few wires to it then left the devices to run their test. His castle would inform him if any attempt was made on the Kinshou, before flickering out and onto Harvard's soil; he had classes to get to now. At least with Chaos backtrack; it was almost like he hadn't died for a half a year or so, it was almost like he had missed two days at the most. Smiling at the irony at least Chaos had been good for something, but if Chaos hadn't appeared it wouldn't have mattered in the first place.

Setsuna watched as the computer hummed and then finally shut down, the first step was done and it was time for a small break. Waving her hand, her civilian clothes rippled and morphed leaving her in her senshi uniform and clutching the Garnet Rod. Leaving a small note she warped back to the Gates to check on them for a little while and perhaps catch some amusement by watching her princess. After all this was her transition phase and Setsuna knew she deserved some amusement, since she had long since been in service to these gates before the princess had been born all those years ago. Settling down, she crossed her legs and sat on a chair that appeared from nowhere, her princess was in for a great many surprises, and she wasn't going to miss a single one. It is too bad she won't be spending the entire year at Ouran, it would be incredibly amusing indeed, but there were lots of things to be taught and many places she was needed in order to come into her own, not to mention she still hadn't absorbed Serenity completely which left a few laughs as well. Yes, Setsuna thought while gazing on at the graceless attempts at dancing, this would be entertaining indeed.


	4. Duty and Young Princes Speak Hurtfully

Makoto fidgeted, tugging gently at her expert styled ponytail that now had soft ringlets wove in, and strands of jades threading in and out. While the term dress to kill normally meant, dressed in the finest threads for a grand night out, Makoto was **_literally_ **dressed to _kill_. She may have had the elegant twist of hair forayed in a fetching fashion, she may have had the opera gloves slipped up to her elbow, and the silk sheen dress accented her curves very well, it was all a very elaborate illusion. She was to be the courtesan and the envoy to the budding dimensions that her princess to be queen was fated to cross. However, none of the dimensions were safe, at least not yet, and so the subtle fall of the dress around her hips hid her knives, and though she hated the thought of it, a gun. Her senshi pen was set in her space pocket, which was maneuvered to hover just below the natural fall of her hand when at rest. She was meeting with kings, emperors, gods, and spirits; each was a ruler of their dimension, but like most beings with power possibly corrupted by said power and the possible gain by allying with the up and coming kingdom. Makoto's future job was to assess them, and if they failed and she could come out unharmed, to _kill_ them.

Long ago when they read about the European history, 'for king and country,' had been a very popular quote and reason to do anything, but now it was 'for queen and country.' Makoto mused that the past of a senshi had matured much more than some of the others, most assumed that Mars had been second in command to Venus, they couldn't have been more wrong. Jupiter had been, and though her princess had fought beside her in this lifetime, her hands had never been stained by the fallen warriors, monsters didn't count, and even then it was a nice clean dusting, the human hosts had survived unblemished. The senshi had worked extremely hard not to let Usagi know there had been victims caught in the cross-fire that never survived, they wanted to keep their princess, their light, pure and happy, even if they had to shoulder more of the burden. It came down to the fact that if they could have prevented Usagi from dying for their sakes they would have, and even now they prevent her from knowing the true past memories of the senshi, the one were they fought in the wars before peace, where the red, _red_ blood drained the lives by the knives, powers, or skills at their disposal for peace. Her senshi, her sisters, would keep her naïve even now from the grittier things that were to be done in her name; Makoto would make sure Usagi would never come to find out, not even in the darkest of nights. After all, the mere thought of brainwashing made her princess recoil in shock; taking lives would cause her fragile sister to break and her heart to fall to pieces. So they sent her away to learn the skills the outer senshi might have been able to teach easily, but also, to lessen the dependency Usagi had on them and the reverse. Usagi was the miracle possibility and they had grown far too dependent on the miracles she had preformed on sheer will. Makoto would not fail her soul sister, her princess, her soul; she would do well and prepare the way of safe passage for her queen to ascend. So, she slipped a few more sharpened nail files in her gloved fingers, and threaded poisoned beads through her chocolate locks with an eased grimace. The emerald silk scarf hid chloroformed drenched pads that rested coldly around her neck, and stitched delicately into the heels of her heels were two last ditched knives. These were insurance, because sometimes magic failed because sometimes the other universes were strong against their magic and therefore them. All their weapons were blessed by the old holy priests and priestess of the old reign and the priest and priestess of the new religious orders; they had covered their bases just in case, because failure was not an option. Makoto reached up and rubbed one rose earring fondly knowing the reason she had been chosen for this job is because she was most in tune with nature, and therefore another fail safe. Straightening her gloves one last time and checking the poisoned needles lining her bracelets she nodded and disappeared to the center of the core of magic. Makoto bypassed the cauldron, nodding to the see-through guardian and approaching the impressive onyx doors that practically oozed out magic, and things beyond comprehension, kneeled down and began to chant words that had been taught to the original senshi ancestors, which was time long before the gods and goddess had govern this universe. This knowledge would eventually come to her princess, by process of Cosmos, but not at this time. The gates began to crack and a color not defined began to shine through, swimming around the determined guardian, teasing her being with whispers of power and possibility, but was ignored for the guardians of this gate would not have one of the loyal to become the lost, not when her princess was relying on her.

Usagi was sitting in a commoner's position cross-legged on the floor looking balefully up at her dance partner. She had tried very hard not to cause problems for her dance partner and she knew that one dance lesson wasn't going to revive skills she just didn't seem to have. Yet, her old incarnation, the princess had been taking over for speeches and politics, why couldn't the same be done for dancing. None the less, it was a part of her and that knowledge should be buried within, perhaps it was buried very, very deeply and she hadn't reached it yet. Wherever it might have been in her conscious it definitely was showing itself at the moment, she really wished it would though, she wasn't completely sure how much time she had before the throne was demanded to be taken. Galaxia and Pluto had said when she was eighteen, but did that mean immediately as the day started on her eighteenth birthday, or the exact time she turns eighteen? Once again the questions she needed to have asked at the time only come later when they are unnecessary and therefore make her look uninformed. She really wasn't though, she just thought in the moment, not looking deeper into the subject, willing more to feel through her emotions than cool logic. So lost in her thoughts that she missed Haruhi trying to cheer her up because it was that she pouted when she thought, not to mention the fact she had fallen to her knees in distress for stepping on Hunny's toes for the thirty-second time in the last four minutes. Eventually though Haruhi's soft prodding and Hunny's concern managed to draw her from her thoughts and she grinned benignly at them trying to show that she was fine if not just a little frustrated.

Hunny glanced down at the woman who was actually girl with a puzzled expression on his child like face. The girl was an actual conundrum of pieces that didn't quite fit, a high-born, without the ability to dance, yet easily able to get along with Haruhi in commoner practice, but yet her breeding did show through, it made his head hurt. She just didn't fit at all, being schooled like a tutor practice in a high-class academy, but not having a stand-offish personality. She might have reminded him of Tamaki, at least on the surface, but she had something he just couldn't pin point, and few times when they were trying to dance she had a sense of urgency. This is why he rather loose himself in cakes, cuteness, and kindness, because when he had time to stop and think he always found more things to question. Sighing he grinned, bounced up to her and easily lifted her up to her feet; maybe it might be time to bring in the rest of the club if he could convince her.

Haruhi wondered about her newfound friend as Hunny lifted her to her feet, she had seen the few flashes in her eyes that was the foray into her soul. There had been several unguarded emotions in those few seconds that left plenty of her mind to chew on, normally the high-born guarded their emotions, but she didn't not really, but there was more than what she had been telling. Then again, she hadn't really been telling her anything, instead, she just seemed to actively wanted to be her friend. She began to giggle as Hunny gave up actually leading her through practice steps as was just swinging her through the motions of the music, it actually seemed to work better. The musing came to an end when the music did, of course helped by the fact that Hunny accidentally slid into the radio thereby naturally ending the music. Hunny began to cry in his comedic position, causing Usagi endless worry as Haruhi just shook her head and withdrew a cake slice from her bag. Slightly taunting she waved in front of the blond boy and was amused as another blond head began to bob and weave, following the motions of the cake. Haruhi couldn't be sure but she was fairly certain she heard snickering coming from the guard Haruka's direction. Her minute distraction was all that was needed to be sprawled out on the floor by a body leaping onto her and then the thud of the doors following inward made her sigh, the cavalry had arrived. The image that was seen must have been quite a sight because the entire room went deathly quiet, until the mental chink of a sword exiting its sheath ran through the room.

Mori paced a little more as he kept flicking worried glances at the shut door, resolved he strode toward the door and tapped it lightly with a knuckle testing the durability. The wood was soft and gave a bit under the tap making up his mind, with a quick and heavy punch the doors heaved inward, but his follow-up kick made the hinges scream in protest as the doors proceeded to fall inward. Luck was on the guardian senshi sides as they had stepped forward to retrieve their princess off of the girl who wanted to be seen as a boy and therefore was not reduced to battling a door. It was only the speedy reflexes of a senshi that saved Usagi's appearance once more as she flipped the cloak on and up with nary a problem. However, the glint in two eyes was enough to inform her she hadn't been quite quick enough; she turned her shadowed orbs onto the one that had destroyed the door and knew he would be a good confidant once this mess was straightened out. He nodded to her before he hurried over to check on Hunny, meanwhile the rest of the surprised club tried to process, Haruhi on the floor with a piece of cake raised tauntingly high, pinned by the cloaked female who rested with her knees on either side of Haruhi's hips, and Hunny balancing against the shoulders of the cloak female reaching for the just out of reach cake. Finally they all started laughing, and the host club joined in as Haruhi still teased the pair with the cake though she was pinned to the ground. The remaining host club let out a breath of relief, Haruhi looked _happy_, happier than they seen in a long time or when she was only in _their _company, some had the feeling of jealousy in their stomach. The laughter continued even with those sobering thoughts, well until the twins stepped forward with twin smirks.

"Well, Tono, looks like Haruhi has been claimed by the 'dark queen." They stated and the laughter stopped as an angry guard appeared in front of them.

"Koneko is pure and never imply otherwise if you want to keep yourselves useful Hitachiin-sans, or you'll become very intimate with my blade, blood noble or not." Haruka growled, and Haruhi rolled her eyes before nudging the pair on her with an elbow. The blonds shook themselves out of a sugar-induced haze and turned their attention to what was going on, on the other side of the room.

"Tennousei you will withdraw you threat, and apologize to the Hitachiin brothers." Usagi ordered from her position, and though Haruka pouted at her, she knew what was at stake and recoiled her defensive position, but she still glared with the same promise. The Hitachiin twins merely smirked in their superior way and bowed mockingly toward the heated guard. Haruhi was finally freed from her position on the floor, as the two blonds achieved grasping the taunting piece of cake, voted to share it and then split it, indulging in the rich flavor that was its sweet taste. They were joined by Haruhi at the table they had retreated to, and now Mori who sat beside Hunny glancing occasionally toward the covered face of Usagi. It had been a few minutes since he had seen the face of the covered one, but such a flash had been hard to capture, even now the image fuzzed in his mind playing hide and seek with precious details. Again the fountain of blond hair sprouted from within shadowing the facial structure, but Mori was pretty sure it was heart-shaped, but what had surprised him most was the crystal clear clarity of the eyes, not haunted by the pressures of their lifestyle. He was not to say she did not suffer, for her eyes had shadows, but there was a purity he had not seen in a long while with those surrounded by money, it was refreshing like Haruhi who cared not for the six _'princes_,' of Ouran High School Host Club. However, the eye color was retreating from his mind, and Mori knew in order to cement what he had seen in the brief instant their eyes had locked, he would have to see them again. He instead focused on Hunny, his family, his charge, and observed how settled he looked; it was a good marker to understand the girl who hides beneath the cloak of shadows. Hunny was happy and relaxed, like within the host club, but even more there wasn't the brief calculations that occasionally flared in his eyes when he might have thought about what made him most cute in the eyes of their guests. All in all it settled Mori's protective instincts for Hunny, but sparked his long simmering curiosity; it had been a good while since Mori fathomed another's reasons besides his family, including the Host Club, though they were fairly easy to read. Leaning his lanky form across the table to hand Hunny a napkin, he observed as the female paused for just a second, as though her instincts had scream to defend, she had been trained for fighting it seemed. That was unusual unless in a yakuza family that the female be trained, or if she was common, but in a school like Ouran, if you were common everybody knew, so what was the mystery that inlaid in those depths he had only glanced? His senses sharpened, and he locked his fathomless black eyes onto the interaction going on and began to watch, wait, and understand.

Hotaru picked at the lint she could see lingering on her shoulder as she sat waiting patiently on her bedroom bed for the ever distant Pluto. The orders she had gotten did not confuse her, surprisingly enough she was to be sent to Makoto once Makoto was settled, but she did not understand why they just didn't travel together now. It was a simple rule of two heads being better than one, but Pluto had said later, no instead Hotaru was to be sent to other schools in succession to set up the protection for her princesses arrival. After all, it had been said and agreed upon that her princess had a lot to learn if she was even going to be close to being ready to become Queen of Earth and Terra. The thing is the had not told Usagi that there were bigger reasons she was to take the crown, Earth,_ their _Earth was actually the Terra Core of all Earths, meaning they were the balance of the other Earths. Usagi was all ready more of a balance then she knew that is why when she died she never passed on, because this Earth needed her and therefore all the Earths did. Gaia, the spirit of this planet had admitted that she had tried to trust her descendents with the protection of the core, but they always faltered and thereby making it fall on Selene's line had been the only decision. Eternity had laughed as Selene's descendents took up the duty with heavy hearts, until Queen Serenity had been born and with her Nehelenia and it came to be known whichever queen had an heir first would be the balance of the Terrain Core. It had been close and tense, as both queens had been pregnant at the same time, but at the very end, her princess had been born first and the purity her soul carried caused a whiplash making Nehelenia loose her child for it had been poisoned by the great power.

Hotaru could only assume that was the truth for she had been sleeping through the majority of the Silver Millennium, but sometimes she wondered if their might have been a darker accident, for two days after that the king had never returned. Serenity never got to know her father, just like she never got to know her Millennium parents, instead she had slept until it was time to bring down her glaive for the fall of the Millennium. Crossing her legs she looked over her lamps and pondered the fate that had been the Silver Millennium and what the fate might be of the Golden Millennium. Her musing was interrupted by the presence of magic and she didn't even blink as Pluto walked forward, Garnet Rod in hand, and peerless wisdom dominating all that she was and would be until the end of her days. Hotaru didn't think too deeply on the subject as she uncrossed her legs and instead pulled them into a kneeling position. Pluto's eyes were twinkling with a playful knowledge through her expression had not changed and it made Hotaru a little unsettled, because whatever amused the more emotionless guardian was never a good thing for others in the long run. The ageless senshi sat beside her, one hand holding a strange vanilla colored envelope the other grasping her rod, she then took to tapping the envelope against her lips making Hotaru twitch with curiosity. Still a child growing though her soul was over several centuries old she arched over and practically ripped the vanilla enveloped from one of her mother-type people, the thought hadn't even cross her mind that the envelope might not be for her. Noting Pluto's brief amused smile Hotaru shrugged innocently at her before shredding the envelope's pasted flap and yanking out the letters, seconds later they fell to the ground from shock and Hotaru steadied her thoughts. She was being sent to a private academy like Mugen Academy, or the one her princess was currently residing at, glancing at one of her mother-figures her questions appeared silently.

"You are needed to go there an assess a few people and make sure the princess will be able to interact and fit in." Pluto explained while picking the letters back up. "Ouran is not the only academy she will have to go to in order to interact with the more influential families, especially since almost every prefecture has an elite academy, so you will be sent to evaluate the top seven students as ironically enough, except for one they are all of influential backgrounds." She added while straightening the papers. "Afterwards you will be sent to their rival academy, assess a few students there then join Rei at another school, we are to become active socialites in help for our princess." She finished handed the papers over to Hotaru and then hugged the slightly overwhelmed girl. "I know it's overwhelming, but it's our prerogative and nobody will know of your past or powers, not to mention your role is one of the more important ones, you are the safety net for our princess." Pluto stated brushing back a few strands of the extremely quiet girl. "Do well for all of our sakes, and just think soon you'll be going on grand adventures." She ended, hugging Hotaru once more before standing and leaving the girl to her thoughts. Hotaru blinked once or twice at the empty space before allowing her eyes to fall once more on the acceptance notice in her hands. A soft smile crossed her face before a short chuckle escaped her; it had been a long while since she was active elsewhere besides her home town with the senshi.

There was an active hush in the room where the host club and the mysterious student resided. Kyoya had returned a little later after the door had been busted in and was now in a stare-off with the back of the student's cloaked head. Usagi was fruitlessly ignoring the eyes burning embers in the back of her head as she played with the fork that had seen the last of the cake. She laid the fork down and began to tap nervously on her left thigh, she had never been surrounded by so many good-looking guys in a hostile environment, and she wished silently that Haruka or Mamoru would come to her rescue. Fleetingly her thoughts must have been felt because Haruka shifted as was now standing beside her a hand resting warningly on her sword. The twins took insults at this and leered a little closer to the cloaked female, choking out her personal space. "Maa, poor princess must be uglier than a roach to be hiding constantly, such a pity all the power and money in the world can't fixed destroyed beauty." They said as one, and Usagi winced unseen, she had always been insecure about the way she looks compared to her senshi and Mamoru. Haruhi had caught the wince though and glared reprovingly at the twins, even if they were protecting her in their own way.

"It must be true Kaoru, because she didn't speak up, the ugly duckling dare to try to fly with swans." Hikaru informed his brother while Kaoru leaned closer trying to peer within the shadowed confines of the cloak's hood. The girl turned her head to the two twins, raised a pale hand and rested it on her hood, fingers clenched tight around the fabric and glared fiercely from beneath the shadows. Her first thought was to strike out because their words had hurt, but her heart had stemmed the thought and instead sought to mellow her out.

"What for am I to trust to you, my physical appearance when you judge so quickly and I have do you no harm or trouble?" She questioned her voice soft and lilting with kindness and pain. The twins stepped back in surprise before grinning and leaning forward as one, a toy, their thoughts exclaimed, a new toy. It had become far too boring lately with the girls of the club and Haruhi never really reacted to them so they had been quite bored. "Why have I earn such harsh judgment from you Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?" She inquired dropping her hand from the hood and turning away from the pair, ignoring them as it were. The twins were slightly stumped at this for they hadn't been ignored right off the bat before; even Haruhi had reacted a little. "We are done for now and wish to returned to our home for the lunch hour." She spoke to her two tutors and rose from the table while nodding to the rest in the room. "It has been an interesting pleasure in your company and we are please to have granted interaction." She finished and then walked out leaving the Host Club in slight confusion. Immediately Haruka and Michiru came to her sides offering comfort from their closeness, they didn't say anything, because they knew the words to be untrue, but their princess would not believe them.

White rose petals drifted passed them and a high pitch hum echoed in their ears while the hallway filled with perfumed wind. Three silhouettes' filled out the hallway light that was the noon sun, and the trio stopped to observed the spinning shadows. Suddenly a husky tenor took form from the high pitch hum, and words descended on their ears. "Lobelia." The middle shadow sung out, a hand careening forward in a proud gesture, the husky tenor was joined by another. "Lobelia." Came the chant as two voices rung out in harmony, as the one on the right also gestured forward. "Lobelia." Three voices now filled the air with harmony as it crescendo with purpose, then all the shadows were vanquished by sunlight as once more the three sung out. "Lobelia." They twirled as one, and three different perfumes of flowers drifted lazily and hauntingly by their noses. Standing before Usagi and her senshi were three oddly dressed females in formal dresses as they posed gallantly in front of the three. The tallest female stepped forward, lifting Michiru's hand in a masculine grip causing Haruka to growl and Usagi to blink. "Fairest maiden, I Benio, beseeched you; do you happen to know where the dastardly Host Club might be?" She asked with charm, and Michiru smiled gently at the girl, Haruka growled louder and Usagi chiming laugh was finally heard in the halls of Ouran. Everyone turned as one to the smallest cloaked female that was Usagi and blinked for various reasons.

"Please would you release my guard, we are on our way to lunch and have very little time, but for your curiosity the Host Club is back that way." Usagi spoke while waving behind her to the room she had left. White lilies fluttered down around them, and childishly Usagi raised her hands to catch them gently, she had always been enamored by flowers. A gasp of shock escaped the girl on the left as just for a second a vision of young innocence dashed across her eyes. The Zuka Club, for that is who they were, turned curiously to their youngest member. However, Hinako only kept her eyes on Usagi who practically danced beneath the flowers as she tried to catch them to her breast.

"Fairest Hinako, has the beauty of love struck your maiden heart at last, here in this devilish domain?" Benio inquired, but her eyes strayed to the one cloaked. Hinako did not respond to her leader, her idol, because it was not love that had struck her maiden heart it was curiosity, and curiosity could be strong. However, because of the shock and curiosity the flowers no longer fell, and Usagi now undistracted returned her mind to the track it had before, retrieve food. So bowing lightly to the three formally dressed females she shifted by them with her senshi in tow. Then the trio vanished from the confines of Ouran to a more relaxing place, as their powers situated them outside the familiar café that Motoki owned. Haruka immediately asked for a chocolate milkshake for all three of them along with a chocolate sundae for her princess. Michiru instead sat beside her princess, one hand resting comfortingly on Usagi's the twins words had hurt their princess more then even the twins could know. Usagi had always been insecure about her looks, but it had been a silent insecurity, but her soul sisters knew her better then she knew herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a chocolate milkshake appearing in front of her face as Haruka gazed down at her in concern, Usagi was overwhelmed by the love that her senshi had for her and she for them and the sadness didn't melt away but burned heatedly to ash from the concern they offered her. Usagi shouldn't dwell on the Hitachiin brothers' words she did not know them, and they did not know her, but still it lingered even after she smiled thankfully at her soul sisters. Without further thought she delved into her chocolate treat and tried to bury the insecurity once more away from her forethought.

The Host Club was silent even though they had returned to the Third Music Room and changed into their daily costume for this day. Normally there would be chatter abounds, but Haruhi ignored all but Hunny and Mori, and glared frighteningly at the twins. The silence also stretched to the Zuka club who stood just beside the doors smiling in triumph that Haruhi may see the light and retreat to Saint Roberia instead of Ouran. Silence shattered however, when Tamaki wailed and clutched tightly to Haruhi begging her to come out from the bewitchment that the dark queen had set upon her. Haruhi's glare slipped briefly from the twins to the Host King, before stepping out from his clutching embrace. The atmosphere was cursed even more as Kyoya cleared his throat drawing all the members' attention to him. "I'm assured that these personal spats will be put aside for the benefit of the host club and our impending guests." Kyoya declared, and he was now the target of Haruhi's unforgiving glare even as she nodded in agreement. For once the Host Club felt unsettled with their commoner princess, because they had come to a wall that she had never put up before, normally it was Haruhi who always try to scale theirs. The Zuka club, ever graceful winners, retreated from the Ouran Academy to their own, respecting the wishes of the females that dwelled from within Ouran toward their taste in clubs. They took their places of greeting as the clock chimed the noon hour and therefore the lunch rush of starred and heart-eyed girls who clamored for their favorite host. Haruhi's glare fell and her face smiled out at all the anxious females, who sat at her table believing him to be a feminine guy, but her heart wasn't in it, she had seen the flash of pain in Usagi's eyes at the twins words, and knew the beauty that was hidden by that cloak. Gently she set out the tea with sandwiches and began to listen to the questions and statements the girls had for her, answering and smiling when needed. Absently her eyes sought out Renge, who had been surprisingly silent throughout the small interaction before host hours. Her eyes fell on the Host King who stared pleadingly at her, but she bypassed his glance, ignoring the switching gazes of the twins at her, and didn't even give Kyoya a second thought as his glasses shimmered in reproach. Locking eyes with Hunny she gave a soft smile as she assess the same knowledge in his eyes, and gave a side nod to Mori. Turning attention back to the girls she continued as she normally did unaware of the turbulent thoughts that were the Host Club Princes.


	5. Blood Covered Poison Flavored Ice Cream

Ice-cream was an almost immediate drowning cure for all her hurts, no matter what they maybe, and as soon as the cream touched her throat her emotions quieted. The threat of the impending crowning still hung about in the back of her head, and the way the Hitachiin brothers had dismissed her still stung, but it was swiftly being forgotten as another scoop of ice-cream entered her lips. A few mouthfuls later she was her normal cheerful self, and her cloak was down and off, relaxing and giggling with her staunch guardians, as Haruka kept trying to lure her to race her in the videogame console. However, Usagi had lost enough money to the wind senshi to not react to the taunts, but if Haruka wanted to challenge her in the Sailor V game, well that would be completely different. So, all the tension she had manage to acquire in a few short hours melted away and cheerfully she said good-bye to Motoki as she made herself ready to return to school.

The aura of cheer surrounding her seemed to reflect as flowers and sunshine as she strolled through the cold and empty hallways of Ouran. Windows allowed sunlight to cast a golden carpet for her as the Earth welcomed her onto the path of Queendom, finally acknowledging its saviors with all its glory. As she walked, her eyes roamed over the closed doors that had classes in session and she looked forward to joining them, but for now she would explore Ouran. Almost immediately her eyes found the large expansive garden that fell under the tending of the garden club that the host club tended to use, but she knew none of this and all she wanted was to frolic much like her namesake. Looking beseechingly at her guardians she was out the doors before they could rethink their agreement, though her smile could not be seen it could be felt from miles away. Spinning in place she threw out her arms and began to dance through the falling blossoms and petals that Haruka was making them dance for her. Laughter spilled like silver from her lips, her cloak spread out like her wings, and the sunshine hitting the embroider diamonds creating a halo and sparkles the Earth marking her as its own. The trio was unaware that they were being watched from above their eyes wide with surprise.

Naru knew immediately who danced in the hypnotizing petals; she had been going to Ouran for only a month ousted from Juuban due to her father coming home and placing her in this school. Turning her attention to the teacher droning on to a subject she could care less about she stood gaining the attention of her classmates, specifically, Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins as she dashed from the room causing a curious stir. Naru knew because she recognized the staunch form of Haruka Ten'ou and the graceful figure of Michiru Kaiou that normally lingered around her childhood best friend. However happy Naru was to see Usagi without her entourage from Juuban, she was still immensely of curious, so ignoring all form of manners she dashed down the distinguished halls of Ouran and burst through the closed doors of the garden. Her actions had drawn the host club members from their class, at least the twins, curious as to what would make the dutiful and quiet Osaka practically fly from the classroom. Without a call or scream of delight she blew by the surprised guarding forms of Haruka and Michiru and leapt at the still dancing Usagi. The pair tumbled to the ground as Naru hugged the life from her still best friend, now she had someone she knew at this daunting school. Happy sounds and laughter practically roared from the pair as Naru tossed the cloak from her childhood best friend's face, and once again squeezed the poor girl. Usagi returned the hug with twice the enthusiasm as she greeted her old friend that she had felt she had lost touch with over the course of her senshi years.

Again the group was unaware of eyes on them, and how surprised were the Hitachiin twins were to see the spectacle, especially the visage that lingered from beneath that large cloak. This was no ugly duckling, this was beyond a swan, this was more like the mythical unicorn that everyone wishes to capture. For there was beauty, oh they had seen enough of that to last thirty life times, but there was more in those eyes then they had ever seen before. There was the purity that they admired in their host 'princess,' and yet there was more, it was like a need to know, their curiosity burning like never before. Who was the blond in the arms of the Osaka, and why did she hide beneath that cloak? Their boredom whisked away, twin smirks bloomed on their faces, an interesting toy to be found and this time it had absolutely nothing to do with the Host Club. Teasing Tamaki and Haruhi had gotten stale so they had something new to feast on, and just maybe Hikaru could soothe the ache in his heart that dealt with Haruhi, because he wasn't blind, he knew he was loosing her to Tamaki.

Kaoru observed with wicked tinged interest as once more a new toy fell into their awaiting grasps. He, being the slightly more emotionally mature one, though younger, understood the reasons why the need to scorn and play. Most would say is because only a Hitachiin twin could understand a Hitachiin twin, and that was true for the most part, but they were still slightly different people. It was more the fact that they only had each other for so long, and with Tamaki, the Host Club, and Haruhi coming in and forcing their world to expand it left the ground shaky and unstable. So they teased and taunted trying to regain space while still holding tightly to each other and at the same time trying to grow apart. Kaoru understood all this on a conscious level, but he never agreed to be happy with the situation, so he was jealous when Hikaru grew closer and closer with Haruhi. It meant that Hikaru, the older twin, was finally ready to let go, and Kaoru while more aware emotionally, was not and so while he was happy Hikaru was finding happiness elsewhere, he was not happy that he was being left behind. However, Haruhi did not look at either Hitachiin twin like that, and instead seemed to be dazzled by the soul that was Tamaki, Kaoru wasn't completely sure how he felt about that.

Usagi gripped Naru to her with a large smile, the pair spread out on the emerald green grass that had the flowers crowning them as the Earth's own. Sunshine covered the two with golden streamed blankets as they basked in its rays along with each other's company, it felt good to be with someone who knew you almost inside and out. However, a cloud of guilt passed over Usagi's eyes as she thought of the heavy secret she carried that had caused the rift between them so long ago. Rolling a little onto her side she glanced over her best friend as far as civilians went and wondered if now she could tell the secret she had been dying to keep. The wars were all done, Chaos was gone at least until she ascended the throne of stars, but if she had the choice it was something she would never do, and there were no more enemies of strange origin to be found. However, right as she decided it would be a good idea, her mouth clicked shut as her mind reminded her once more of her impending duty. If Naru knew all there was to know about her, than she would be a target, a target others would use to staunch her political growth and she hated it, she would not have Naru injured once more for a cause she knew nothing about. So she worried the secret behind closed lips, smiled tightly and just hugged her long time friend to her, ignoring the knowing and saddened eyes that were her two soul sisters that stood just a little ways away.

"Usagi, why are you here in Ouran instead of Juuban?" Naru inquired finally, and Usagi prepared herself to lie once more to her sweet, but naïve friend. Shifting a little she tried to remember the story she was force to memorize but was distracted by a color not of the garden, and gazing up the white covered legs that was the uniform for males she might have thought to curse if it was in her nature. For the terror twins stood just a few steps behind her senshi, and if their smirks were anything to go by, she might have discovered trouble on a more profound level.

Hotaru twisted her head to the window as the limo slowed to allow the gates to swing open to grant passage. Hakusenkan Academy was as big and decorated as she had pictured when she had read the name of the academy; really Mugen Academy was simple and plain to the sight that was now before her eyes. However, Hotaru sneered lightly at the brightly gaudy academy, because Mugen had been the best, well before…mistress nine, because it had been geared toward intelligence and skills not money. Yet, it was not to say that Hotaru did not appreciate the beauty of Hakusenkan, for she did, but she was not impressed with the façade to pretend it was something other than rich kids flashing their monetary gain. The limo finally rolled to a stop and she kicked the door open instead of waiting for the chauffer to open it like a polite lady of society. Hotaru knew she had to create a stir; she had to draw attention and a reputation, in order to lure the group that was known as Special A.

"Let's just see how special you all are compared to my princess, you mere paupers of Terrans." She muttered to herself, the darkness floating in her voice for being ripped practically from the light, her light. Hotaru was a sweet girl, but one with a temper easily alighted when she was separated from her princess and her family. She pushed back up the restricting tie around her throat and tugged down the buttoned up shirt with a huff. The uniform was tight, soft, and itchy, Hotaru felt constricted and unhappy, this was not somewhere she wanted her princess to be, to thrive in, but it was necessary, and so she smiled blindingly while entering the over-indulgent gates that opened to a world she once thought she never be again. Prestige was the lavish cover of the school; especially those in the top seven were not required to attend class at all. This made Hotaru scoffed while fluffing her hair back, she may look forward to making friends outside the circle of the senshi but this was obviously _not _the place for her princess.

Gazing around with a critical eye her ears were assault by a deafening cry of 'you're going down today, I will be number one!', Hotaru shook her head and locked her stance so she would hold ground when she got crashed into. Sure enough bodily force sent her backward, and she let herself drop to make it look bad while glancing at the number two of this academy. Who was immediately retrieved from on top of her by the number one of the school, who paid no mind to Hotaru who was sprawled and breathing _heavily_ on the ground from the crash. Smiling inwardly at the beginnings of rumors by the other students at such actions, Hotaru thought maybe her princess would not have to go here after all. Gazing down at the sidewalk in real sadness as she contemplated how lonely she really was going to be while she was here.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there, are you hurt?" The one girl, only known to Hotaru by the whispers is affectionately called number two asked with a concerned timbre. Hotaru glanced up with the eyes of sadness, one more reminiscent to a small child who has just scraped their knee, and tucked in on herself, resembling a frightened and shy child she once might have been. She could see the kindness, and the foolishness in the eyes of the girl, but she did not, and would not have the shine of her princess, and future princess. Hotaru did catch the glare of the male, and she knew it as jealousy, her darkness whispered in her ears, and Hotaru knew exactly how to test this academy for her future queen.

"No, I am not hurt." Hotaru answered with a small whine, gaining the small whispers of how adorable, for she resembled a small child. Her answer brought forth motherly instincts, and her fellow senshi would be proud, especially Minako at her acting skills. The girl wriggled out of the boy's hold whose eyes only darken at the action and kneel down to help Hotaru up, but Hotaru wanted nothing of it, but only to act. So, when the hand was offered, Hotaru gripped it, leaned back a little as she was rising and made it seem like the girl once again dropped her. She looked up in a surprised manner before scooting back and pushing herself up, her eyes watered and she opened her mouth. "Just because I am Tomoe, Hotaru, I didn't expect you to judge me so quickly." Hotaru snapped waspishly with an exaggerated wipe to her eyes of crystal tears and dashed with a limp into the beautifully decorated jailhouse that was the academy. Mistress Nine smirking all the while with her pale lips at the darken tone of Hotaru, they at times, were clearly one and the same. They listened, including Saturn, to the beginning of rumors, and how loud they became when a shadow fell over her. Without even looking she knew it was the male, his eyes covered in darkness and she knew he promised retribution with all he was and his family entitled him.

"I don't know why, and I do not care, but do not harm Hikari in any way and we will get along just fine." He whispered, and went to leave, but he knew not who he dealt with, and what could happen with such a promise.

"I have nothing against _Hikari_, but I will not be treated as a rag doll by anybody, and your threat isn't welcomed." Hotaru responded and with dignity walked on, but a parting shot left her lips. "I admire your care of the girl, but do not blame the crash on me." She said just loud enough for a group of gossipers to hear.

Makoto watched the rainbow of colors awash the area which she traveled waiting for the pull of the item she clutched in her gloved hand. She, meaning Pluto had handed the item to her and told her that this would be her guide to the first dimension, the one that her dear princess, soon queen would have ties to, this dimension, and it would have to be a quick meeting because her powers were sweltering within her. Her long thin fingers slip over the item with curiosity and she peers upon it with a thought of diversion. It is small not much bigger than a quarter in height and width but is a three dimensional sphere. Looking closer she notices it changes color frequently to represent the colors of the elements, and deep within its core is the character for _Oni_. "I go to a world of demons…" She murmurs, and the tiny jewel rises from her fingers to hover beside a beautifully decorated door with a dragon and a woman resting on it, her hands bowed and clasped in prayer. "I go to a world of demons," she repeats in comfort perhaps, "I go to a world of war." and with that pushes the jewel into the eye of the dragon. The door sparkles, crackles, and the shoves itself in to an open portal.

Usagi rolls over gripping Naru protectively behind her, though it is belated, she pulls the cloak back over her sun washed face, her eyes glowing dangerously from the cavern of darkness. But the twins pay no mind to the silent warning and Naru, precious Naru, is aware of the tension that the two parties exclude and she wonders what has happened between them. This gives them the angle they need, and now it can be used as blackmail, and great fun. However, their world of vile thoughts is shattered, when unexpectedly Usagi relinquishes the cloak completely from her, and stares them down with great promise. Then goodness, grace fills her very being and she rises untouched from the grass and steps toward the twins. She looks between the two for only a moment before graciously bowing to one twin. "Good afternoon, Hitachiin Hikaru," Usagi speaks her eyes trained on one twin, and then just as quickly turns to the other twin and bows before him as well. "Good afternoon Hitachiin Kaoru." She states just as respectfully. Then she turns from both helping Naru off the ground, and smiling at her. "It pleases us, to see you all safe and well, we continue to hope life and light will bless you always." Usagi finishes then she brushes pass the twins leading Naru, followed closely by her surprised senshi, and only the Earth witness the shock and surprise of the twins.

"How?" They whisper to the shifting winds, and the earth only warms their faces with the sun. Their world, it's filled with gray shades, and Haruhi use to be the only bright spot along with the Host Club, now there is color but they cannot not keep it. For the Earth would not forgive those that would seek to harm its savior be it physically or emotionally, but its human folly they must make up. Now the first step is made, on the rocky, sometimes rosy path of Queendom, and the thorns scratch at the unprepared, but today she has won a battle, even if she did not fight. "How?" They query once more, but there is no answer, how she was able to see the differences between them, perhaps it was nothing more than an educated guess. On the wind though the earth and two amused guardians laugh, tinkling with mystery and knowing, and the twins feel lost in the great bounds that was once easily bought with money.

Michiru watched as the tiny princess bowed at the over-indulged children with an intense scrutiny, though inherently well-mannered she did have a deep dislike of the twins. She would appear to appreciate her princess's ability to throw away the pain the twins gave her with mere words, but still she would be sure to mark the twins with a warning. Brushing the teal hair out of her narrowed eyes, she wrapped one loose hand around her other half, stifling Haruka's need to behead the boys. As neither she nor Haruka had any love lost for those that harmed the princess, be it physically or emotionally it was easy to see why they were the ones chosen as bodyguards. However, real life has a crazy way of wiggling itself into the picture that you are trying to ignore, and sure enough the musical tone of a cell phone ringing brought Michiru's attention away from the spectacle. She flipped her wrist up to see the lighted button of Venus flashing on the technological device Mercury had made for all of them, and with a smooth flourish tapped the button on the side. Immediately the watch diffused and a small teal phone like object landed in her hand. "Yes, go ahead Minako, what's the call for?" Michiru inquired gaining Haruka's attention as well.

It was quiet as Michiru listened to Minako talked about the situation she had, all the while her teal eyes turning stormy as more and more information was laid out. Her princess nothing more than meat on a starving market, dangled for all the rich, old politicians and their _sons_. Truthfully, Michiru knew she would have to defend her princess, she never entertained the thought she would have to defend the princess against her own advisiors or destiny. Such is the way their life has gone, and now they would have to escort their princess to her first meeting, her first _marriage interview_, and the name that swirled into the conversation _**Hargreaves**_. That name was liken to a curse, but it was also name with power, and political power is what was needed. Explaining this to Haruka and her princess would take more patience then she normally had to exert, and she relayed some of the blame she felt onto the absent Setsuna, because Mirchiru recognized that woman's chess plays quite well. The next couple of names following that left more of a bitter taste in her mouth, but she left it alone, as it was not the time to judge, but instead to prepare her princess against a man as lethal as poison.

Usagi heard the name, heard it reverberate in her ears, and coat her soul in muk, along with the word marriage and though the dream of being a bride was her heart's utmost wish, this was not what she wanted. Her protectors thought her naive and innocent, but she more than they thought, and she knew that _**Hargreaves Cain**_, was not a man to take lightly and even less of one to use as a pawn. Usagi knew this whole marriage interveiw was nothing more than a power play into political forray and that heart had no business here. Even she whose whole outlook was happiness and innocence knew, with out a doubt that this was not a man to play around with, not one to try and even manuever without a serious fallback plan, and maybe the ginzuishou at ready. None the less, she accepted her role, brushing her fingers lightly against the broach that always sat at attention on her chest and made the best wish she could for her own safety and happiness. Dusting back her hair she swept one bun up and out of her face and continued searching through the clothes that were packed for her and smiled when she caught the note from Setsuna laying on the wrapped packaged. The time senshi always seem to have the right path to go, and without further thought she pulled the ribbons away from the box.

"_Finally trust me, finally believe in me._" The sentence ran across his mind as he tapped his left leg with a bemused expression. One hand was tangled in his pile of mail that seemed to build everytime he was out, which was frequently, as he was a master at putting pieces together that escaped most people. However even this left him intrigued as his right hand twirled a piece of mail in front of his green-gold eyes and a deadly smirk played along lips. It had been a while since society itself had invited him to something as mundane and special as a marriage interview, most nobles feared his last name and his dispostion. Well, maybe this would stop the letters about his adopted sister for a while and while no _girl_, because besides Suzette, there would be no woman in his life, and this would only be a girlbecause he believes only Suzette to be a woman. This would only be a interesting game, and he was intrigued to meet the family that raised such a fearless and yet stupid child to request him. Yet, he wouldn't deny some of the pleasures he could achieve from such a game, and so he sent his most trustworthy servant with his answer.

"Master Cain are you sure, isn't it still too early?" Riff, charming, loyal Riff asked him, and he just smirked and waved him on to continue delivering the message. After the man left, he leaned back, and eyed his cabinet full of deadly posions with a ponderous expression.

Rei brushed her hair back staring deeply into the flame that was as much of her as any other part of her, and sighed. She might have been anticipating the answer from her father and at the same time, she wanted nothing of it, because that man had long since left her life, and her just as easily as throwing away an empty container. Rei wondered if she meant anything to man beside being a bartering chip, but she doubted it, not that it would matter in the long run because she was a senshi, a senshi of _**war**_ and no mortal man could take that from her, especially not her father. However, she might have been sacrificing her princess to him in order to further Crystal Toyko, and she wondered if it was worth it, her first friend, her best friend, her princess, this is the person she offers to the devil in her life. To further a dream of utopian peace, but would it truly be peace if humanity was not blissfully erased of all emotions and need? These terrans, this greedy humans who always more and more, would it truly be the Crystal Tokyo they imagined if the ginzuishou did not purify and brainwash them? Rei shook her head of these thoughts, because the fire would not answer musing questions unless she focused, and at the same time, Rei did not want these answers because she feared what they may actually be in the truth.

The sacred fire flickered in her face to draw her attention back to it, like a neglected puppy, and Rei turned to it with the utmost concentration. Images began to form, and Rei knew then that whatever that was to come, they would not allow their princess to fall to the evils of humanity, because she was the white princess, the princess of light and hope, and someday soon she would be the symbol. Too bad at the end of the road her senshi might be so far jaded that they themselves might have to be sealed away in order for peace to truly reign...Then her thoughts turned to the black moon family and the future and the fire enveloped her with all its might showing her the things she wanted to ignore. Her firey bow came to life beside her, and her warrior's blood began to boil though the fights were all political, not physical and what would the might of Aries do in a domain better suited to Athena? Still Rei, reborn on Earth was a politican's daughter, so her eyes drew to her desk where the address of her princess was and she knew a few words of advice might just be what Usagi needed from her amongst other things.


End file.
